Knight Rider ABC's (DISCONTINUED!)
by VINAI
Summary: My first KR ABC fic! Please R&R! Setting may change for each individual one shot as fic goes on! (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!) *Requests & Suggestions welcome!*
1. A is for

_**Hey guys! Here's another new story! I've decided to do an ABC fic! Yay! This idea has kinda been playing around in my head for a while and I never really pulled the trigger on it. But today, that changes! So, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please, please, PLEASE tell me! This is my first ABC fic, so I can use all the help and support I can get! Ok darlings! Let's get reading! Oh boy! Our first letter! *squeeeeees* OMG I'm so excited! Please review, for they are very much appreciated! (And in case you're wondering, I haven't gotten three people to review yet on 'Deep Sleep.' I need to have THREE PEOPLE review on that story before anyone gets a shout out. Ok? Great!) Also, please note that this fic is set in ORIGINAL KR! I may or may not switch between both KR's, but for now, it will mainly be set in the original version. Or at least until I get a suggestion *hint hint*...**_

 _ **Anyway, ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves...*glances at Michael*...with Michael's permission, of course *grins darkly* or not...**_

 **A is for...Appreciation Is Key**

"Michael," Kitt groaned, practically begging. "we've been going at this all day. Can we please give it a rest?"

Michael didn't even so much as glance at the voice modulator. They've been tracking a thief for the past 48 hours...

And have not taken any time off. Not even a minute. Every millisecond for the past 48 hours has been spent scanning, watching and waiting. Though much of it has been on Kitt's part, since he was the only one that could spend all this time without so much as a wink of sleep. But even though Kitt was, well, technically machine, even _this_ was starting to ware on him. Yes, he was a super sophisticated being with just as high tech to match, but even machines have their limits.

And Kitt was meeting his.

"Michael-"

"Kitt, not now. I'm trying to focus here. Anything on the scanners?" Michael responded curtly, still keeping his eyes locked on to the little shack the guy was supposedly holed up in. Kitt sighed.

"No. There hasn't been anything on the scanners for the past 30 minutes!" Kitt finally snapped. It was then that Michael looked down at the voice modulator.

"What the hell was that for?" Michael snapped back, not really appreciating Kitt's new found tone. Kitt only scoffed angrily.

"Michael, I need a break. Please. There are systems that need re-calibrating and that's not even mentioning my power cells. Please, Michael. The semi's not far-"

"Kitt, you and I both know that you've been through worse. You can hang in there for a little longer. It ain't gonna kill ya."

Kitt felt his virtual heart sink. How could Michael be so...so..careless towards him? How could his best friend for the past 5 years, do this to him? They'v been to hell and back. And _this_ is how Kitt gets thanked for all those years of sticking by his side through thick and thin? Even when he _knew_ what they were doing was wrong?!

"Michael...how...how can you say that?" Kitt barely whispered. Michael, hearing it or not, didn't even acknowledge it. Only keeping his now, seemingly cold, steel blue eyes ahead.

Kitt felt like crying right then and there. This new, hurtful, emotionless Michael was not something he liked. Let alone loved. Yes, he knew that they've been at this guy for a while now. And yes, he knew this could make or break it. But...

Oh who was he kidding? He's a damned machine! He's been through worse, just like Michael has said. This was nothing. He'd be fine. He needed to quit being so selfish and thinking of himself. He'll get his pampering when the mission is done and over with. Not before hand. Right now, he needed to have his head in the game.

"Kitt! Scan the shack! I think I saw something!"

Michael's determined tone got Kitt's head back in the game. He did as his driver told him and relayed the results back to Michael. The only response was Kitt's tires furiously kicking up dust and shooting off towards the little shack. When they reached the little shack, Michael quickly jumped out of the car and began to pummel the thief until he rendered unconscious. Michael then made a quick call to Devon that they got the man.

Kitt, in the mean time, was beginning to feel very...tired, for lack of another word. It wasn't a normal tired that he usually felt when he came back from a normal mission. No, this 'tired' was something rendering closer to exhaustion. And it scared the young AI.

"Mi...chael!" Kitt cried helplessly before his world went black with one, painful burst of pain.

 _A few hours later..._

"How is he?" Devon asked worriedly from their rest bay, directly in front of Kitt's. Bonnie shook her head sadly. Keeping a hand on the silver curtain that now separated Kitt's bay from the rest of the semi.

"He's hurt, Michael. But he'll live. Turns out the time that bastard decided to come out of hiding was Kitt's saving grace. Any longer and I...I probably wouldn't have been able to save him."

"Is he going to be ok?" Michael asked, who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yes, he will. But he won't be going out any time soon. His power cells and many of his systems need to be repaired or replaced before he can."

"How long will that take?" Michael asked, silently urging to be with his partner.

"Oh, a few days. A week at the most. But I won't be able to start on any of the _major_ repairs because I don't have replacements here on the semi."

"'Major?'" Michael repeated.

"Yes. Michael, you caused Kitt to blow an Alpha Circuit. Do you realize how painful that could be for him?" Bonnie questioned forcefully, allowing her anger to show. Michael only shook his head guiltily.

"An Alpha Circuit is like Kitt's bone structure, if you will, in his CPU. If something happens to one of those circuits, its like breaking a bone to us. The more you break, the more cripple and vulnerable you become. Michael! You pushed him so hard, he almost died!" Bonnie yelled. Michael winced and coward down some. God, why didn't he listen to his partner?

"Can I see him?" Michael asked, his heart hammering out of his chest. Bonnie looked him over with a skeptical eye before giving a reluctant nod. Michael quickly went over, gently pushing aside the curtain as he went in before allowing it to be dropped again.

Michael felt his heart swell at the sight of his partner. There were cables snaking out from under neath the hood, machines beeping softly as readings were passed through them and many circuit boards laid out across the work bench. Some burnt, some appearing to be new. With a soft sigh, he pulled up a stool next to his partner's left fender. Gently brushing a hand over the smooth skin as he did so.

"I'm so sorry, Kitt. I should've listened to you. I should've taken you more seriously. I'm sorry, pal. I'm so sorry." Michael whispered the last part as tears flooded his eyes and began trailing down his cheeks, stroking Kitt's fender affectionately.

"It's not your fault, Michael." Kitt whispered softly. "I-"

"To hell with that! It is my fault, buddy. I got you hurt. Dammit Kitt, I almost lost you!"

"No, Michael. _I_ was the one that failed to notice it sooner. _I_ was the one that failed to keep an eye on my own systems under such strenuous work. Not you. You did nothing wrong." Kitt said firmly. Michael just looked away sadly, not really believing Kitt in the slightest. His partner noticed this and softened his tone considerably. "Michael?"

A slight sniffle. "I just wish I appreciated you more, pal. Hell, if I didn't have you, I'd be road kill a hundred times over." Michael said, managing a small smile at the thought. Kitt chuckled good naturedly.

"Oh, Michael. I know you appreciate me. I know you do. It's just that little competitive streak of your's that gets the best of you sometimes. But I'll always know you appreciate me. We're partners. Bad things are going to happen, but we'll get through them-"

"Together." Michael finished for him, giving the wind shield a smile. He heard the smile in Kitt's voice as well.

"Exactly."

 _ **Awww, gotta love Kitt and Michael! They're the best!**_

 _ **Well, until we meet again! *goes and plays fetch with the boys* Ok! Ok! I'll throw it again. Jeesh...so impatient...**_


	2. B is for

_**Hiya darlings! I'm back with the letter B! *cheers* Ok, first things first. To start, I would like to thank my newest guest reviewer on 'Deep Sleep.' Thank you darling I'm glad you enjoyed it! Now what kind of a cookie would you like? Bonnie and Kitt have been crowding my kitchen for the past few days, so we have more than enough!**_

 _ **Also, I would like to personally thank my bestie, ET, for the request on this letter! Though I kinda sorta changed it so...I hope you're ok with it and it turns out the way you wanted! (As for the rest of you, if you have a request for the following chapter, leave a review about it, or PM me! Both will be checked daily, so I promise you will not be missed!)**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Aw thanks, bestie! Yes, it was shocking and very mean on his part. Don't worry though. I gave him an earful, ain't that right Michael? Michael: You were the one that wrote it! I ha-! Me: Enough. You're grounded. Michael: *frustrated pouty face* it still isn't fair...**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Oh! A new reviewer! Hello darling! Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it is, isn't it? You really can't go wrong with a Michael and Kitt fic.**_

 _ **Ok, I'm done now. Let's get to reading, shall we? Please enjoy and reviews would be very much appreciated!**_

 _ **As a said before, ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves. With or without Michael's permission.**_

 _ **(VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE WARNING!...AND POSSIBLY TISSUES!)**_

 **B is for...Battered And Bruises**

"Karr, do you really need to start that right now?" Kitt asked from the passenger seat of the Trans-Am, nervous of what was to come this time.

The pair had been on the road for a while now. They've just completed a mission involving a couple of hackers who were wanted by the government. It was a long, and very agitating process. But, in the end, they won. Though the two hackers weren't really willing to go quietly, let alone go at all. One ended up getting shot in the leg while the other tried his best to pummel an officer. The one that got shot was rushed to the nearest hospital, while the other ended up getting knocked out with a tranq dart. From that point on, the brothers left. Leaving the officers to take care of the rest.

However, it wasn't all sweet dreams from this point on. At least...not for Kitt.

Karr has developed a problem. A problem that has only popped up within the last month or so. This problem that Karr has developed recently, takes a heavy toll on Kitt. Both emotionally, and physically. It wasn't often that Karr portrayed this 'problem' of his. He only allowed it to show after a stressful mission, or when he's away from home, as Kitt found out a week ago. Nonetheless though, it was something that not only bothered, but hurt the youngest in ways unimaginable.

"Wh't ya talkin' 'bout?" Karr slurred, laughing for absolutely no reason at all. Kitt winced, feeling moisture crawl into his eyes.

"Karr, please, stop this. Pl-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Karr barked a slur, making Kitt wince again. The moisture in the youngest's eyes turning into hot, stinging tears.

"Please, brother..."

"K't shut up!" Karr slurred again, nursing the glass bottle in his hand.

"Alright." Kitt whispered tearfully, looking away from Karr and out the passenger window.

He then closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Allowing a tear or two to roll down. His heart swelling and his throat tight. He knew it wouldn't be that much longer before they reached the motel. Then he could go away for a while and let his brother drink himself to death. Maybe even get his own room. It would all be a faint memory for Karr in the morning anyway. There was no use in trying to make sense of it right now.

The sight of the motel was a welcomed relief for the youngest. As soon as the car came to a rough stop, Kitt volunteered to go get themselves a room. Karr didn't appear to be too drunk at the moment, so he just got one room. When he came back out, Karr was still nursing his 'friend,' A certain Jack Daniel's, to be exact.

"G't the b'gs will ya?" Karr slurred drunkenly as he took another long swallow of his precious liquid. Kitt felt his throat get tight, cursing the minute that fucking bottle came into Karr's sites. But he grabbed the two small bags anyway.

"Ya know," Karr started to slur in his heavily drunken state now as they made their way to the motel door. "you-ya w'nt te kn'w wh't su'ks?"

Kitt only sighed quietly, fiddling with the key to the motel door. Once he got it open, he set the bags down on the beds. "No, and I don't really care." He snapped lowly, already knowing what Karr was going to say, for he did it every time he got drunk. It didn't hurt as bad as it did before. But...it still stung his heart.

"Oh quite get'in snip'py w'th me ya son of a b'tch." Karr slurred as he collapsed into one of the chairs by the small desk, placed near the little patio area. His glass bottle clattering loudly against the mahogany desk. "It su'ks te w'rk w'th ya. Yer n'thin but an id'ot. I h'te w'rkin' w'th ya. I h'te you. I w'sh ya'd go te h'ell."

Kitt tried his best not to allow the words to affect him. But it was proving to be quite difficult. How did he stand this? How did he not haul off and beat the living shit out of his brother when he got like this? How did he stand living with this drunken monster that did nothing but belittle him?

How could he love this?

The last thought made tears stream down his face as he sadly glanced back at his brother. Trying his best to bite back the harsh sobs of denial. His brother. Not a monster. His brother. The alcohol was only making him seem like a monster. It wasn't actually Karr himself. He just needed to remind himself of that.

"Are ya ev'n list'ning te me dam'it?!" Karr yelled, banging his now empty bottle hard against the mahogany desk. The sudden sound made Kitt jump as he turned to face him again.

"W-what?" Kitt asked, trying to stop his flow of tears. Karr snarled with an accompanied wolfish growl.

But Karr didn't answer. Instead he grabbed whatever he could, and threw it at Kitt. The nearest object ended up being the glass bottle. The bottle was thrown at Kitt full force, and ended up shattering upon impact with Kitt's shoulder, who cried out. The jagged pieces of glass cut through Kitt's sleeve and dug deep into his flesh. Red suddenly began swarming his upper forearm where the glass cut.

Kitt wrapped a hand around his bloody arm, trying to stem the blood flow. Hissing in pain when the pressure was applied. He looked back at Karr with hurt clear in his eyes, fear slowly gripping his heart. He backed away towards the door when Karr came forward. An unreadable look in his eyes as he did so.

"Karr, stop. Please, stop!" Kitt said, quickly feeling panic rising within him. And he felt his heart miss several beats when he felt his back plant firmly against the door. Blood smearing it as he did so.

No escape.

It was then that Karr finally advanced on him. Cursing up a storm as he sized Kitt up, making the youngest cower against the door. Trying to find a way to escape, begging his brother to stop, but sadly finding none. And just when Kitt though that was it, Karr swatted Kitt in the face with such force, it made him land painfully on the hard carpet. Tears stung Kitt's eyes as he looked back up at Karr, waiting for him to do something else, or possibly finish him off. But it didn't come.

When Karr walked away, he quickly scrambled over to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he allowed his sobs to leave. Not giving the slightest concern to his bloody arm.

 _ **/*/**_

The next morning, Karr woke up with a loud groan. His head felt like it was about to explode. Though, he felt relatively fine everywhere else. That didn't really matter to him though. He just drifted back off, burying himself deeper under the covers. Not giving a damn in the world about...

Wait. Kitt...

Where's Kitt?

The thought made Karr's head snap up, which also caused him to curse under his breath due to the sudden dizziness. Once the dizziness faded, he looked around the room. But didn't see any sign of him. He saw his bag on the other bed, so he was here...

But...Karr also noticed something else. The second bed, didn't even look like there was somebody sleeping in it. It looked the same from when they got here. Wait...how did they get here? Where was 'here' anyway? Ugh...curse his new addiction.

Karr then tried to get out of bed, cursing like a banshee when the dizziness hit. But he was successful. He was able to sit up on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling over the side. Rubbing his forehead as he did so. He was about ready to lay back down again, when he heard the bathroom door open. Grabbing his attention instantly, he looked up in the direction of the sound.

What he saw made him gasp. All dizziness forgotten.

"Kitt! What the hell happened to you? You look like ya got into a bar fight or something." Karr said, concerned. Rushing over to him. And it was true. Kitt's entire left sleeve, or at least, what was left of it, was drenched in blood, his face was bruised and slightly red from the smack, and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for days.

Kitt, however, didn't even acknowledge his brother. Only silently making his way over to the second, untouched bed. Karr followed him, sitting down beside him.

"Kitt? What happened?" Karr asked him concerned, taking in the damage. Having not the slightest clue, that it was him who did it. He saw a tear leave Kitt's eye.

"You." Kitt quietly choked out, keeping his gaze on the ground. "You did this to me."

Karr looked at his brother, tears filling his eyes as the memory of what happened yesterday slowly, fuzzily filled his mind. He felt his heart swell as he remembered Kitt trying to tell him to stop. Begging him to snap out of it.

"Oh, Kitt.." Karr whispered, wrapping his little brother in a tight hug. Mindful of the injuries he caused. "I'm so sorry."

Kitt allowed his sobs to leave him as he clung to Karr. Burying his face into Karr's shoulder as he cried. Clinging tighter and tighter with every passing minute. Karr did the same, feeling terrible for what he had done.

"Shhh..." He tried to soothe. He knew if he said everything was alright, it would be stupid. After last night, things were far from alright. Eventually though, Kitt calmed down but he still clung to Karr. His older brother doing the same.

"I'm so sorry, Kitt. I'm so sorry, little brother." Karr continued to whisper, holding Kitt close. "I don't fully remember what I said, but I'm sorry. I love you and I don't mean any of those things I may have said, ok?" Karr told him, rocking him gently. He heard a muffled sniffle before Kitt gently pulled back. His little brother's face soaked in tears. Karr managed to give him a small smile as he gently wiped away his tears.

This was an accident that Karr intended to never let happen again. Kitt was his purpose of living. He meant the world to him. And he would never hurt his baby again.

 _ ***sniffles* Why?! Why did you do it Karr?! *gasps* *breaks down sobbing* *eventually regains composure* Ok, um, I hope you like it, ET! Like I said, I had to kinda change the idea a little bit so it would fit the plot. Please don't be mad at me! *runs and hides***_

 _ **Until we meet again! *goes and comforts the guys, who can't stop crying after their ordeal* There, there, my sweeties...have a cookie...**_


	3. C is for

_**Hiya KR fans! I'm back with the letter C! AHHHH! (Sorry it took me so long to write this. I got a little busy). Ok, I'm calm now. Now, I would like to address a little 'issue,' if you will. I disappear for a few days and return to see that this fic has become a freaking virtual battle ground! I mean, don't get me wrong. I appreciate those of you who stuck up for me. I wasn't expecting that, and it was very kind of you to do so. So, thank you for that. I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Oh yay! I'm so happy you liked it! That one kinda took on a mind of it's own, so I wasn't really sure. (Ya know, the kind where you get started and ya can't stop? Yeah. That kind, lol). But I'm really happy you approved of it! And thanks again for the idea of this chapter! I appreciate it! As for Karr...yeah, well...let's just say he won't be out and about any time soon. (He's grounded). Lol ;)**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Aww you're welcome sweetie! ;) I love giving shout outs! Ok, comin' right up! Kitt! Bonnie! We need two bags of chocolate chip cookies pronto!**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Oh yay! A new reviewer! Hello darling! Welcome! Yes, I know. Karr was a very bad boy to his poor baby brother. Don't worry though. He's grounded for a month. Yay! You've just made my day with that! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy them so! Yes, I know. it's soooo annoying that you don't see very many. I've kinda made it a mission of mine to create more fics like that though. I think it would've been so sweet if they played around with it in the show. It would've been an interesting twist. Hmm...I wonder if it's possible to still make suggestions...**_

 _ **Bucklewinner-**_ _ **Ok, seriously? Again? We're going through this again? Are you that fucking dense or something? I thought we settled this a long time ago. Oh, and, btw, your first review honestly made me laugh. Yeah, laugh. That's how stupid and ignorant it sounded to me. I've been exposed to some stupid people in my life, but you top them all. I have never seen someone so relentless in their attempts to bully somebody. I mean, what are you trying to even get out of this? Fame? Popularity? Power? What? What's making you so possessed as to go to such idiotic lengths to annoy me? Just so you know, I've dealt with your kind before, and it doesn't end pretty on your part. You may think that you're all 'Joe cool' and shit like that now, but in the end, all the pain and anger you caused, is gonna come back around and bite you in the ass. And it's gonna bite hard. So, go ahead. Keep this up. I promise you, you'll pay for it one way or another. And that leaves me with one last thing. Don't you**_ _ **ever,**_ _ **tell someone to go and kill themselves or wish horrible things upon them and their families, you fucking devil. That's the sickest thing I have ever seen someone do. Do you realize how cold hearted of a person you have to be to say that? Do you realize it? What would've happened if you actually made someone commit suicide? Hm? What would've happened? A family's life would be ruined because you don't know when to keep your fucking mouth shut! I'm telling you right now. Leave me and anybody else you like to terrorize, alone. We have done nothing to you, so quite being such a snobby little bitch about everything, and put your big girl panties on! I'm sick and tired of your bull shit Bucklewinner! I'm tired of it!**_

 _ **Ok, now that**_ _ **that**_ _ **lovely review is out of the way, let's get on with the story, shall we? I would like to thank my bestie, ET, for coming up with this one for C! Though, just like the last one, I've kinda changed it just a bit. So, I hope you still likey like! Also, I would like to give a special thank you to my collab fic partner, YeahScience, for sending me this awesome alliterations page! Thank you darling! I've already seen a few that I would love to use for this fic! I would like to also give a shout out to my newest reviewer on 'Deep Sleep.' Thank you, Nosedive! I appreciate the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Alright, as I said before: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves. With or without Michael's permission.**_

 **C is for...Cuddling Karr**

"AH CHOO!" Karr sneezed from his spot in the garage, his hood popping open in the process. Kitt was parked next to him in his own respectful place.

"Bless you." Kitt replied softly, virtually giving his brother a concerned look. Karr sniffled.

"Thanks. You know, of all times to possibly get sick, it just _had_ to be in the winter, right?" Karr grumbled. Kitt only chuckled good naturedly.

"Oh, Karr, people get sick all the time. You just happened to have gotten sick now. But, in all reality, the only reason you probably got sick now, is because you immune system is down and you caught something because of that."

"But how can that be? I-" He sneezed again. "...wasn't in my dragon form at all recently. It's too cold out." Karr wheezed.

"Bless you again. Well, stuff can hibernate in your system for a while. You could've had this bug for weeks and not even known it. Your body will try to do everything it can to kill it. But if it becomes too strong, you'll end up getting sick." Kitt explained as Karr coughed, whose scanner blinked in and out in the midst of his coughing. "Maybe I should have Bonnie come down and give you something." Kitt suggested, wearily watching his brother.

"No. No, I'm fine. It'll blow over by morning." He sniffled. "You'll see."

"Karr, you said that yesterday as well. You've been sick for over three days now, your fever has spiked several times, your congestion is having its moments, I mean, must I go on? Karr, you need some medicine. Please. Just let me call Bonnie and have her-"

"No. I said I'm fine. Unless, I'm dying or something, then I'll take it. But not right now." Karr mumbled, shivering due to his fever.

Kitt didn't answer. Only his ruby red scanner pulsed calmly on his prow. Clearly thinking about what he could possibly do to help his brother feel better. Kitt remembered the last time he caught a bug, and it wasn't fun. But his big brother was there all the way. Helping him get better and caring for him. Making sure he took his medicine when he was supposed to, as well as keeping tabs on his little brother's comfort. Luckily, Kitt tended to get over stuff pretty quick, so he was only out for about a day or so. Two at the most. Though Karr still cared for his little brother that whole week. Just to make sure he was truly ok.

Then, an idea struck Kitt. He remembered what Karr did to help keep him comfortable when his fever was bad. Since Karr was sick however, he wasn't allowed to change into his dragon form. Bonnie was afraid that it would only make him worse sense he would be more exposed to the cold than he would be in his primary form. Kitt knew he was taking a risk as well, but he didn't care. He'd do anything for his brother. Just like he knew Karr would do anything for him.

Kitt then thought of his dragon form, and three seconds later, he was in his secondary form as a dragon. A small, gleaming jet black and cool blue dragon, to be exact. Once he was changed, he carefully stepped out of his spot and went over to Karr's. It would've been difficult for Kitt to do this had it not been for the team of contractors at FLAG, who all helped in expanding the garage to accommodate the brother's dragon forms. They even went as far as to put in a special kind of plush rubber ground, so in the event that the brother's wanted to sleep in their dragon forms, it wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"What-" Karr broke out into a coughing fit. "...what are you doing? You're going to get cold!" Karr grumbled, clearly trying to hold back a sneeze. Kitt only smiled with a little chuckle.

"Oh please. You did it for me. What's wrong with me just wanting to pay you back?" Kitt asked playfully as he went into Karr's space, wrapping around the little T-top protectively. Karr only sighed, though he had to admit that the warmth was comforting.

"Yes, but-"

"No 'but's.' If you're not feeling well, then I have a full right to take care of you. Just like when I'm sick, you have a full right to take care of me. It works both ways, Karr."

The youngest heard another sigh from the little black and grey T-top before it slipped into silence between the pair. Kitt, seeing that Karr was now taken care of, laid his head down on the plush rubber ground. He was just about to close his eyes...when he felt the little car next to him, push into his side slightly. Kitt snickered and draped his wing over the car, acting as a blanket to keep Karr warm. He heard a small growl from Karr.

"Shut up. I'm cold, ok?" Karr wheezed, pushing into the warm dragon's side again. Kitt only grinned as he laid his head back down again, making sure that Karr was nice and cozy before they both fell into a peaceful sleep together.

 _About an hour later..._

Bonnie walked out to the garage, pulling her coat tighter around herself. She hadn't heard any updates from Kitt in a while about Karr's condition, let alone that it was time for the eldest to take his meds again. She hoped that Karr was improving. The poor guy has been out for almost half a week now.

As she came upon the door, she silently opened it. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and made an attempt to turn on the lights...when she caught sight of the two brothers.

Kitt was tightly wrapped around Karr, his wing draped over the top of the Trans-Am and also wrapped around it just as tightly. The younger dragon had his head snuggled just below Karr's upper left part of his bumper, snoring softly. Karr also appeared to be out, since his scanner was dark. He was cuddled close to Kitt's side, nearly buried. Obviously soaking up the provided warmth Kitt was gladly giving him.

Bonnie felt a warm smile passed across her face a the scene. She would come back a little later to give Karr his meds. Right now, she would let the two sleep. All cuddled up together.

 _ **Awww, just adorbs! I love these little brotherly moments between them! Don't you? Ok, just a little fyi, if you will, if you have a request for the next letter please let me know! You can either leave a review, or PM me! Both will be checked daily, so I promise you will not be missed!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *goes and cuddles with Kitt and Karr cuz I'm cold...and tired, lol***_


	4. D is for

_**Hiya friends! I'm back with the letter D! Yay! *throws confetti everywhere* Man, you know, I'll be honest with y'all. I don't know why, but trying to come up with a plot for this letter, was like trying to pull teeth from a car. It was next to impossible to come up with ANYTHING at all for this chapter...letter...whatever! I feel like I should be half way through this damn fic! Jeez! Am I lazy or what?! Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm tired...me dunno...I want gummy bears...**_

 _ **Oh that reminds me, do y'all ever have sudden cravings for certain foods at the weirdest times? It happens to me ALL. THE. TIME. Like I'll be at the dentist, and while my mouth is being picked at by the strange man behind the mask, I'll suddenly start craving Chick-fil-A or some other kind of fast food. It's the strangest thing. The last time it happened to me, was last Saturday when I went to an orientation at my church. I wasn't nervous or anything, I was just excited. And when we were about half way through, I started to crave ice cream. Insane, right?!**_

 _ **Kitt: Ok, we're getting off track here. I'm sorry you had to read that, friends. She's a little hyper due to that fact she just had a ton of sweets...**_

 _ **Me: Did not, you liar! Now go do...whatever it is you do! I need to get our fellow readers started...is that a flying car?**_

 _ **Kitt: *rolls his eyes before walking away***_

 _ **Ugh...the nerve of him...**_

 _ **Anyhoozles! Let's get to the reviews!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Oh yes! Kitt and Karr would go to the end of the earth for each other. Oh I'm so glad! I was writing it the way you wanted and then...well, I don't know. My fingers just kinda seemed to take on a mind of their own, ya know? Uh-oh, I hope I don't get a speeding ticket! LOLOLOLOL! Aww, thank you, Bestie!**_

 _ **YeahScience-**_ _ **Really? Huh, I'll have to keep that in mind for later down the road. I don't get very many plot bunnies for sickfics. Maybe it's because my plot bunnies hate getting sick with a burning purple passion! Lol ;) I know. Sickfics can be so sweet if you do them with the right characters. I'm happy you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Aww, thank you darling! I didn't over load you with cuteness, did I? I mean, it wouldn't really be a BAD thing, but...ya know. Yes, sick Karr is the cutest Karr! Good thing he has nurse maid Kitt there to make him feel better ;)**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Oh you're very welcome darling! We're happy to do it! *hugs back* Aww thank you so much for that! That's very kind of you to say! May God bless you and your family!**_

 _ **Ok, I would like to thank my Bestie for sticking with me through this hectic time of searching for the perfect idea for D! Thank you so much darling! I appreciate it a ton! This chapter wouldn't be here without your help!**_

 _ **Alright. As I said before: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves. With or without Michael's, or anybody else's permission!**_

 **D is for...Describe Me**

"Karr?" Kitt asked his older brother. Both were on the road from yet another tough and very exhausting mission. The eldest cleared his throat before answering his little brother.

"What?" Karr muttered. Kitt only chuckled.

"Can we play a game?"

The child-like tone made Karr look over at the youngest with a look. _This is new...just minutes ago the guy was barely awake. I wonder where this is coming from? Mm, probably boredom. Yeah. Definitely boredom. He's getting stir crazy from being in the car too long...or maybe from traveling so much...I dunno..._

"Do you want to start?" Kitt asked, keeping his child-like tone. Making Karr zap out of his thoughts, and back to reality.

"What?"

"Do you want to go first? We're playing a game me and Michael used to do all the time on the road."

"What kind of a game?" Karr asked, putting the Trans-Am in 'Auto Cruise' so he could give his full attention to Kitt. The youngest was more than happy to explain. _Yeah,_ Karr concluded, _he's definitely bored._

"It's called, 'Describe Me.' It's really easy. First, you have to think of three words you feel describe you best. The other person has to say all three of those words, and if they do then...well, you get the idea."

A thoughtful look passed over the oldest as he continued to look at Kitt. A small grin passing across his face. "Ok, I get it. So I just think of any three words that I feel describe me, and it's your job to figure out those three words."

Kitt smiled as he leaned back in his seat. "Exactly."

"It sounds easy."

"And a little embarrassing, but, you'll get it." Kitt agreed with a chuckle. Karr just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ok. So am I the one guessing, or are you?"

"I am. Do you have your three words?"

"Yup. Quick question though. What do I do if you guess a word right?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. If you guess a word right, you just keep tally with your fingers. So for example, if I guess a word right, you just add a finger."

"Ok, got it. Go."

"Umm...thoughtful."

Karr never did anything, earning a slightly surprised look from the youngest.

"Really? Hm, ok. How about...over protective."

Karr added a finger with a barely hidden grin. Kitt matched it exactly.

"Ah, there we go. How about...uh...bossy?"

Karr's brow knitted together in mock offense. "I'm not bossy!"

Kitt smugly grinned. "If you say so. Ok then. How about hard headed?"

Karr added another finger with a snorted laugh. Kitt gasped. "Karr! I meant that as a joke! Not literal! You don't honestly see yourself as hard headed, do you?"

A nonchalant nod. "Yaaa, sometimes. Alright, go. One more word left."

"Ok. But, just an fyi, I don't see you as hard headed."

Karr smiled. "I know."

"Alright. Uh...is it...caring?"

Karr added his last finger with a defeated sigh. "Jeez, you know me better than I thought."

Kitt smiled. "Well, I am your brother. I'd think it'd only make sense that I do."

"So, your turn now?"

"Yup. Go."

"Hm, well, I think I already have a pretty good idea of all three."

A grin of mock challenge passed across Kitt's face. "Oh really?"

"Mhm. Can I say?"

"Shoot."

"Loving, gentle and smart."

Kitt stayed silent for a few moments. Silently searching Karr's face as the oldest sat back against the door with a triumphant look on his face. _How did he...?_

"How did you do that? That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Karr only shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's how I see you, though there really isn't only three. You cover them all."

A warm smile crossed Kitt's face. "Thanks, Karr." Kitt said as he gave his brother a hug. Karr returned it.

"You're welcome, little brother."

 _ **Awwww! Gotta love the little heart warming moments!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *does some donuts around Devon* WOOHOO! THIS IS SO FUN!**_


	5. E is for

_**Hi friends! I'm back with the letter E! Well, more like me, as in Kitt. You see, Cam-Cam, (or, CQ, as some of you call her), has been a little busy with school and such, so she asked me to take care of this chapter. And due to that school factor, she is currently being tutored by my older brother (math isn't her best subject. Don't tell her I said that. She'll kill me if you do). We apologize for the sudden change in announcers, but it had to be done. I promise I'll be good and do the best I can as far as answering reviews! Also, Cam-Cam would like to apologize to those of you who thought the last chapter was a little choppy. Time was of the essence yesterday, so she only had enough time to put something together and post it ASAP. But she does promise in the future to make them flow better! Ok! Let's start answering reviews, my fellow fans! XD**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Aw, thank you for the kind words, ET! Cam-Cam will appreciate them! Yes, well, you see, I like to mess with Karr a little. I mean, what's the point of having an awesome big brother if ya can't mess with them every now and then? But I will have to agree with you there. Me and my brother know a lot about each other. Heck, I probably know Karr better then he knows himself! (Even if he would argue otherwise XP)**_

 _ **YeahScience-**_ _ **Haha! Oh how funny! Hmm, now that you say that, yeah. I guess I do kinda get a little hangry. And yes, I do. But it's more of a special blend of stuff that I couldn't even fathom over. Let alone pronounce ;) Thank you for the support! CQ will be happy to hear it!**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Oh thank you so much, sweetie! (Is it ok if I call you that? I know Cam-Cam probably called you that once, but I just want to be sure). Aww, CQ says thank you for the gracious compliment and you're quite welcome! She never likes to disappoint anybody. She always aims to please!**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Oh good! Yes, me and Karr can be quite the comedy show. I will have to admit though, I was a little shocked at some of the words he thought best described himself. I would never think that of him in a million years, but, oh well. Oh yay! Cam-Cam and I are so happy you found a new game to play! We love it when that happens! (La-la land is our best friend, so...yeah. I think I need not to say more on that subject).**_

 _ **Ok, I hope I answered them as good (if not better XD), than Cam-Cam did! She may, or may not be back for the next chapter after this! She seems to be needing a break. So I hope y'all like me!**_

 _ **Alright, as she has stated before: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to...well, I guess me and Karr...um...what did she say? Oh yeah! With or without Michael's permission! There we go! Totally nailed that one.**_

 **E is for...Edgy Freddie**

"Karr, c'mon. Let's go do something for crying out loud!" The smaller, jet black wolf stated. Barking as he tried get Karr to pay attention to him. The eldest, who was not in his wolf form, continued to read through some files on their latest case while sitting in the chair by the rose garden. Covered by the comforting shade of the mature oak tree that sat next door.

"No. Not right now, Kitt. I'm trying to read this." Karr grumbled, not even looking at the youngest. Kitt shoved his black nose into Karr's hand just for the hell of it before barking loudly again.

"Kitt! I said no!" Karr snapped, but the youngest didn't even flinch.

"Please? You've been going at that all day. Give it a rest."

"Sorry, but it's what I want to do. Now go chase your tail."

"That's not fun."

"Ok, then go chase butterflies."

"That's not fun either."

"Go play with the tennis ball."

Kitt quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously? In case you haven't noticed, I can't throw it and chase after it, at the same time."

"Sure you can. It'll teach ya to run faster." Karr sarcastically chided, raising his brow as he did. Kitt just rolled his stunning sky blue eyes.

"Edgy Freddie." Kitt mumbled behind a grin. Karr shot him a look.

"I'm not edgy!"

"Sure you are. You're the picture perfect definition of it!" Kitt chuckled, as he sat down. Wagging his thick, black tail as he did so. The eldest only glared half heartedly.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Sorry, but, yes. Anyone with eyes would agree with me."

"Sure, smart ass."

Kitt only beamed as he grabbed the tennis ball with his mouth, and carried it over to where Karr was sitting. He dropped it at Karr's feet, making the cutest whine he could possibly manage. Karr stared down at him with a look that said, 'seriously?' before seeing the ball.

"Kitt I said-"

"Yeah, I know what you said. But could you do just one round?"

Karr huffed before picking up the ball at his feet. He waved it teasingly in front of Kitt's face a few times, earning him a loud bark from the lean wolf, before he finally threw it. The minute the ball left his brother's hand, Kitt leaped into a run. Darting across the large yard and managing to catch the ball before it touched the green earth once more. Unknown to the youngest, Karr was watching him the whole time. A smile slowly crossing his face as he did so.

Kitt then came trotting back, panting as he did so. His sharp, pearly white fangs glistened in the sun light as a pink tongue lulled out of his mouth. Karr couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. He looked so exhausted! But Karr knew it was just a facade. His little brother always had the speed and energy of a hare when it came to playing of any kind. Let alone when a mission was concerned.

"Wanna take a break?" Karr asked the little black wolf, smirking. Kitt shook his fur before dropping the ball and looking back up at his brother.

"You kiddin'? I could do this all day!" Kitt challenged, growling playfully. Karr just laughed.

"Good. Cuz I want in on the fun."

In an instant, Karr morphed into his own wolf form. A taller, jet black wolf with a snow white, front left paw. Once the oldest was changed, he grabbed the ball in his mouth and took off down the green belt with it. Kitt following close behind, yipping all the way. When Kitt was far enough from Karr, the bigger wolf dropped the ball before turning around and tackling the smaller wolf playfully. Kitt yipped in surprise but eventually played along and gently tugged at Karr's ear. Both laughing and having fun as they rolled in the grass.

From inside the mansion, the others watched the brothers from the dinning room table. Smiles all on their faces as they watched the two rough house and horse play. Tackling and nearly running each other over in the process.

"Those two never fail to amaze me." Bonnie said quietly, as she continued to watch them.

"It is quite remarkable how those two can interact. If one is down, the other is more than ready to cheer him up." Devon piped in. Michael chuckled good naturedly.

"That's our boys."

 _ **Aw! How sweet! I love how Cam-Cam designs these little moments between me and my big brother!**_

 _ **Until We...uh, Talk...? Again...?...Something like that...I don't know. I'll make sure to ask about it. So, for old times sake, I'll just sign off with this: Thanks for Reading!**_ _**See you in the next letter!**_


	6. F is for

_**Hey peoples! I'm back with the letter F! I hope Kitt took good care of y'all while I was gone. He did take care of y'all, didn't he? Oh of course he did! This is Kitt we're talking about here! Sorry, my head must be a little fried from Karr's math lessons the other day. Now don't get me wrong, I love the guy to pieces. But his teaching style is a little...well...dramatic, I guess. He's one of those teachers that will carry on and on about one problem and the WHOLE problem, when all you may need, is help with one step TO that problem. But, it's over now. And I'm very happy to be back in the saddle, as they say! Speaking of which, it's Review Time!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Aww! Thank you darling! Kitt says thank you as well! Yes, well, the title was more of a collab idea between me, Bonnie and Kitt. Karr was a little edgy that day, so we decided to make him not only the star of the fic, but the title as well! Brilliant idea, ain't it? Hehe..*guiltily smiles* well, you see, I maya sorta kinda posted the thing late at night (at least, my time late), so that could be why...or it could be the fact that I'm feeling guilty for not keeping up with my posts so...**_

 _ **As I've stated before: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves. With or without Michael's permission!**_

 **F is for...Forget The Past, Brother**

 _Screams of bloody murder filtered into his mind. Blood and terror alike found its victim and began to torture him restlessly. Filling his mind with the cold images of his past. All the wrong he's done. All the pain and misery he's caused these helpless people. Pleading mercies began to make themselves known through screams of horror as all they've ever known, met its fate under a certain Trans-Am's roaring chassis._

 _But the car didn't care. No, it wasn't the car. It was the being housed inside the car that didn't care. The evil, dark soul that could've been the devil himself. That is, if he even had a soul. Most evil things were known to be merciless and built off of pure, unknown rage. This fine mix of crooked emotions was always directed upon those of the innocent. And this being executed that idea to its full potential._

 _Another scream rocketed off of the Trans-Am's MBS coating, as he plummeted through the wall of a local diner. Smashing tables and crushing people in his wake as he burst through the other wall. Quickly making his way up the road, blood and body parts covering his front grill. Reaching speeds of over 300 miles per hour in less than 3 seconds._

 _Sirens wailed loudly in the back ground. But the being housed inside the Trans-Am only grinned evilly. He knew those fools would never stand a chance at capturing him. There was no way their filthy, pitiful excuse of a vehicle could even break anywhere over a hundred. The being of the Trans-Am reveled in the thought. Allowing a cold, bone chilling laugh to leave him as he pushed the car to it's limits..._

Karr bolted awake with a scream. Damn those dreams! He's been having those stupid things ever since he became human. He was hoping that the dreams would've vanished along with his past a long time ago. But apparently though, they had other plans for the once rogue AI.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked in the direction and saw his little brother. Standing by the door way with a look that was a cross between hurt and grave concern. Karr felt a tear slip past him at the sight. He hated these dreams because they never just involved him. They always, no matter what, involved Kitt in some way. Let it be the fact that his little brother woke up from the sudden sound of his scream, or the actual dream. Kitt was always put in with the mix.

And Karr hated that fact.

"Karr," Kitt whispered as he made his way over to Karr's bed side. He sat on the edge of his brother's bed, and gently wrapped him in a tight hug. Trying to comfort his big brother the best he could.

Karr melted into his brother's embrace, failing miserably to hold back sobs. Burying his face into his little brother's shoulder as he clung to him. His tears soaking Kitt's shirt. The youngest of the two tried his best to comfort, but the sense of pain and regret was starting to get to him. But he couldn't worry about that now. His brother needed him.

"Shhh..." Kitt tried to sooth as he held him tighter. Cradling his brother's head with his hand. "You're alright, brother. You're alright."

He heard a small sniffle. "I can't get them out of my head.." His brother whimpered helplessly into his shoulder.

"Yes you can, Karr." His little brother whispered. "Yes you can. Just let it go."

"No I can't. There's too much that I've done...to many wrongs..."

"Let it go. Karr, you need to forget it."

"I can't..."

"Forget the past, brother. None of that matters now. You're not that way anymore." His little brother whispered softly.

Karr remained silent at his brother's words. Yes, it was true he wasn't that way anymore. And yes, it was also true that he needed to let it go. But...how could he? How could he just...forget everything that he's done? How could he forget about all the lives he's ruined? All the people he killed for his own sick and twisted pleasures? How could he? Hell, how could he even live with himself, knowing what he's done?

Then, as if his little brother was reading his thoughts, Kitt whispered, "Forget it, Karr. Accept what you've done and move on. You can't go back and fix it. Forget how you were, and just accept who you are now. Please. I love you and I don't want you hurting anymore."

His big brother hugged him back then, keeping him close. Snuggling his face into his brother's shoulder. Relieved that he will always have Kitt by his side.

 _ **Aw, poor Karr. His past coming back to haunt him. Thank God he's got Kitt!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *listens to Pandora* Eww, I like this song? What was I thinking...**_


	7. G is for

_**Hey peoples! So sorry for the long wait! As you've probably seen in some of my other fics, I'm currently in the process of trying to sell my house. As a result, I'm trying to update and get fics out the door because it may be a while before I get another chance to do some serious updating! Anyways, let's get to the reviews!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Wow, seriously? Dang *flips hair back* I'm good then. I know, I do too. The poor guy really doesn't deserve that. Karr: *grumbles* Yet you did it anyway. Me: Oh shut up and go play ball ya big goof! Aww, thanks, girl-girl!**_

 _ **YeahScience-**_ _ **Aw, wait no longer, darling! It's finally here after an eternity of waiting! Heheh, yaaaa it's kinda my specialty ('case you haven't noticed, LOL!) XD**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Oh good! Kitt's reassured now! Aw, thank you, darling and we love you too!**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Don't worry, my friend! Karr's gotten several sense that letter was posted. Yes, Kitt's a blessing from the skies for his big brother! Ok, I'll make sure! I' glad you liked having him! Oh you do? Oh, thank goodness I have someone else that feels my pain! *limply plops down on the couch with my dog***_

 _ **Ok, before we begin, I would like to thank my Bestie for helping me come up with a plot for this one! Thank you darling! The help is very much appreciated!**_

 _ **Alright. As I've stated about a hundred times over now, (lol XP), ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves. With or without Michael's permission!**_

 **G is for...Got Tires?**

Another loud screech filled the air as the little jet black T-top swung around a corner, closely tailed by another T-top. This one silver and jet black. Both cars were pushing themselves to the limit, their engines howling from all the strain forced upon them.

The cars then hauled ass down a straight away, tires squealing in protest as they made the sharp left turn on to the straight, dark grey road. Scanners pulsing so fast, they were a blur on their noses. The silver and black Trans-Am was now neck and neck with the other. Their noses wavering for first place...the dirt hills that proclaimed the finish line in their sights...

Suddenly, there was a loud pop. The silver and black Trans-Am slowly came to a halt, while his companion screeched to a stop a few feet away. Quickly doing a 180 as he drove over to the now stopped car.

"Karr, what happened? Are you alright?" The younger asked concerningly, nudging the other's front bumper affectionately. The other car only grumbled.

"I'm fine, but I ain't going anywhere fast."

"Why? What did you do?"

"It's a flat." Karr admitted flatly, earning a slight chuckle from the younger.

"A...a flat?! Huh...I didn't even know that was possible for us to get a flat..." Kitt muttered to himself.

"Neither did I." Karr grumbled again. "Say, why don't you go get Bonnie so we can get this mess cleared up, eh?"

That quickly zapped the youngest back to reality. "B-Bonnie! Karr, she'll be furious if she finds out we were drag racing down public roads!"

"She's not going to find out, little brother. Don't worry." Karr stated coolly.

"Oh yeah, and just how exactly do you know that?"

"Because I do. I'm all knowing, remember?"

Kitt just rolled his virtual eyes. "Whatever. But that still doesn't suffice. She's going to know." He gasped suddenly. "Oh goodness, Karr...we could lose our privileges to go out on the weekends..."

"You're gonna lose a lot more than your stickin' privileges if you don't get Bonnie!" Karr growled, but Kitt didn't hear him.

"Oh no...no more skidding...no more drag races...no more morning drives...no more sneaking out...no more surfing the internet...no more movies..."

"Kitt."

"No more speeding...no more turbo boosting...no more super pursuit mode...no more jumping cliffs...no more capturing bad guys...no more accompanying Michael on his runs..."

"Kitt!"

"KARR, WE COULD BE PUT ON A FORKLIFT FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" Kitt burst out, crying miserably at all the possible things he'll have to say good bye to if Bonnie found out. Karr virtual stalked over to Kitt and pulled him to his feet.

"Kitt! Get a hold of yourself! No one is being put on a forklift for the rest of their lives, alright? Everything's going to be fine."

"You sure?" Kitt sniffled.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please, go get Bonnie."

Kitt hesitated a little before starting up his engine and pulling away from his brother. Terribly nervous about what would happen once Bonnie found them. The trip seemed pretty short and quick for Kitt. Too quick as he pulled up facing his brother. Bonnie climbed out a moment later.

"Ok," She grated knowingly. "what happened this time?"

Karr heard his little brother squeak nervously and he quickly shushed him before he began to panic. "Oh, you know, just ran over something I wasn't supposed to. Ended up getting a flat over it." Karr said in a sing-song tone. Bonnie only nodded her head as she examined the damaged tire.

"Well, let's get it fixed then." Bonnie said as she walked over to Kitt, grabbing the spare from him and making her way back over to Karr.

She lifted him up on the jack and began unscrewing the faulty tire, making sure to be careful where she put the bolts so they wouldn't get lost. Karr was still keeping Kitt quiet as she worked. The younger AI's nerves radiating off of him in invisible waves. Once the new tire was secured on, she set the car back down and took away the jack.

"How does that feel?" She asked the older AI. Karr swiveled his tires.

"Great. Thanks Bonnie."

"You're welcome." She paused. "What were you two even doing out here anyway? You weren't causing trouble, were you?"

Karr saw the little black T-top in front of him visibly tremble and he tried his best to virtually reassure the younger AI. "Just taking a drive with my little brother. It was too beautiful of a day to pass a chance to get out on the open road." He partially lied. He was relieved when she didn't pursue the matter anymore after that.

Once the boys were home, they quickly scurried off to the garage. The only place they felt was safe at the moment. Karr let out a sigh as he did a quick scan around the Estate to make sure Bonnie was inside. He then turned his attention back to his deathly silent little brother.

"Kitt, it's ok. She didn't find anything."

Silence.

"Kitt talk to me. You're scaring me."

"Turn on the TV." Kitt murmured distractedly, fear crawling into his voice.

Karr quickly did as he was told. He turned on the TV in the garage and gasped at the footage he saw.

".. _.earlier this afternoon, witnesses described the two speeding vehicles as custom 1982 Pontiac Tran-Ams. One was silver and black while the other was pure black. If you have any information on the vehicles, you are advised to call the police immediately. And now for the weather.."_

Karr shut off the TV, shock emitting from him as he virtually gawked at the TV. How were they on TV? There weren't any people around at the time! He made sure of that! So how did they become wanted fugitives?!

Then, right when they thought it couldn't get any worse...

"KITT! KARR! YOU TWO ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Bonnie bellowed as she stormed into the garage. Kitt screamed as he peeled out of the garage, Karr following close behind.

 _ **Hahahahahahahaha! LOLOLOLOLOLOL! Sorry, this one kinda took on a mind of it's own.**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *speeds past Devon, who's walking down the side walk* WOOOHOOO!**_


	8. H is for

_**'Sup KR lovers? I'm back with the letter H! Oh, by the by, Cam wanted a day off since it's been a little hectic around her house. So she asked me, (Karr), to take care of y'all! (And also because she promised y'all that one of us would be back, *winks*) You can squeal for joy or whatever now. I...don't really do that nor do I get it but...*stutters* Ok, ya know what, just do...whatever it is that you do, ok? Ok. Let's get to those reviews!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Oh boy, don't give my little brother any ideas now. I'll never see him again. Kitt: Um, excuse me, but I believe YOU'RE the one who would never be seen again. Me: Uhhh, no I wouldn't. I'm the smart one here. Kitt: Oh really? Then why are we grounded then after our little escape, huh? Me: *guilty silence* Me dunno. Kitt: *rolls his eyes***_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Ha! Same! Cam was feeling a little hysterical yesterday, so she decided to make it a crackfic. Ah, well, you see, Kitt already tried to butter her up as best he could. But it would appear that our technician is set and stone as far as our punishment goes. *sighs* gotta love the speed demon desires...**_

 _ **Before we begin, I would like to thank Cam's bestie, ET for the wonderful idea for H. Thanks girly-girl! We all appreciate it very much!**_

 _ **Alright, as Cam has stated many a time: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to...I guess me and Kitt. With or without my little brother's driver's permission! Ok, let's get this show on the road!**_

 **H is for...Hands Off My Brother!**

"King me."

"Wha?! No fair!"

"What do you mean it ain't fair? You made me promise not to cheat at all."

"You could've broken it."

"Uh, no. You should no that I don't break my promises to you, Kitt. The fall out would hurt me more than it would you."

"I know. It's just...how did you get so good at Checkers? Just last week you could barely decipher a king from a normal chip!"

A chuckle. "I'm a fast learner. But it does help when I've got a competitive little brother."

Now it was the younger AI's turn to chuckle. "Thanks Karr."

"No problem, kiddo."

Just then, Kitt's com link softly chimed. An indication that someone was trying to call him. He patched through to answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi, Kitt."_ Bonnie said cheerfully. _"How's it going?"_

"Good. We just finished another round of Checkers."

 _"Oh that's good. I'm glad you boys are having fun. Listen, I need you two to come back. We've gotta run some tests for the Board. They want the results."_

Karr was baffled by that. "The Board?" He repeated, piping into the conversation. "Since when do they need test results? I thought it was only Knight Industries that were concerned about that."

 _"They are, but the Board needs the results for KI. It's more like an inspection, if you will."_

"Inspection?" Kitt cut in again. "Why does there need to be an inspection?"

Bonnie sighed. _"It's some new deal KI rolled out with the Board. I'm sorry, Kitt, but there's nothing we can do."_

"Don't worry about it, Bonnie." Karr assured. "We'll be heading back shortly."

Bonnie only gave a small nod before the link was cut. Kitt stayed silent, deep in thought about what was to come when they got home. That's one thing he hated most about the Board and KI. They'd always roll out these new stupid deals without telling anybody about it. Karr rolled closer to his silent brother. He knew Kitt wasn't happy about this and it only made it worse the fact that they couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey," Karr said gently, coming to sit beside Kitt virtually before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "it's gonna be ok. It's just like when Bonnie needs to run some programs. It'll be over before ya know it."

Kitt didn't reply. He only leaned into his brother's side, accepting the reassurance.

 _ **/*/**_

When the boys got home, all the technicians were there to greet them. All trying to act as professional as possible. Kitt and Karr came to a stop at the foot of their garage. Karr in a defensive position in front of Kitt. Bonnie then stepped out from the computer bay followed closely by a young man. He was tall, all dark facial features with slicked back, black hair. His blue eyes hidden behind shades and sun kissed skin protected under a black suit.

"Ah," The man said, coming forward to look at the brothers. "so these are the two AI's I heard so much about."

Karr growled a warning when the man went to go touch him. There was something about this guy that made Karr feel unsafe. The urge to get Kitt out of here, even stronger. But, somehow, he chased the thoughts away. He couldn't act out now. It could only make things worse. Bonnie decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"Mr. Jackson, this is Karr and Kitt." Bonnie said politely, pointing to each of the AI's as she spoke their names.

"Hm. Lovely machines, Ms. Barstow." He said as he walked around them. "Absolutely amazing." He paused then, spinning on his heel as he faced Bonnie again with a charming smile. "Shall we get to those tests now, Ms. Barstow?"

"Um, yes." She nodded hesitantly. "Boys, will you meet us at the maintenance bay please?"

The brothers didn't reply as they drove away to the maintenance bay. Kitt keeping close to Karr's side the whole time, and Karr making sure he was on the inside if they drove by anybody. Once the boys arrived at the bay, they were then told to drive up on the lift. Karr immediately balked and voiced his opinion about it. So Bonnie was able to calm him down and suggest that they stay on the tar mat instead while they ran the tests. Mr, Jackson, though reluctant, complied to their wishes.

The testing began with the same old routines as before: Run this. Ok, now do that. Now do this while doing that. Great, now open up this program and run it through. Do a systems check. Now do a reboot. All the while, Jackson It was no different from before, and both boys were beginning to calm down.

"Excellent." He now said. "Now I just have one more test for you to run and it will complete what I need to take note of."

He then pulled out a little disk from his suit jacket pocket. He held it up for Bonnie to see before he handed it to her. Bonnie gave it a questionable look as she turned it over in her hands.

"What's this for?"

He smiled pleasantly. "Oh just another program KI wanted to have the results for. Just plug it into one of their hard drives. The program will do the rest."

Bonnie stayed put as she looked over the disc a moment longer. Debating on whether she should comply to the man's wishes or not. She then turned her attention back to the brothers. Neither one showed any sign that there was something wrong, so she chose to have Karr run the program. She knew the older AI would want to try it first anyway just to make sure it was safe for his little brother.

Karr opened up his hood enough for Bonnie to get inside and placed the disc in his hard drive. There was a soft hum as the disc was evaluated by Karr's other systems. Bonnie then backed away, keeping the AI's hood open just in case. Everything seemed calm for the time being...

Suddenly, Karr screamed in pain as monitors started going off like crazy. Bonnie rushed over to the computer and tried to see what was causing the older AI pain. The results came back as the foreign disk in his hard drive.

"KARR!" Kitt cried as his brother wailed again. Jackson darted over to the T-top, a similar looking device in hand as he made an attempt to throw it inside his hood. Kitt quickly blocked him, gaining a protective position in front of Karr with a low growl.

"Hands off my brother!" Kitt yelled menacingly, making the tall man cower back in fear as the black T-top advanced on him. Kitt pinned the man against the wall, his engine growling deep and low. His scanner portraying his fury erratically. He was about to ram the man into the wall for hurting his big brother...

"N-no." A weak, exhausted voice called out to him. "No K-Kitt...don't."

Kitt paused when he heard the tired voice. "But he hurt you." Kitt growled, not moving an inch.

"Kitt..please. D-don't do it...little brother. Please.."

Kitt felt a tear slip past him as the pleas sunk in. He let the man go and quickly made his way to Karr's side. Virtually running to his big brother and hugging him tightly. Allowing his fearful sobs to leave him as he clung to his brother tighter.

"Shh, it's ok, little brother. It's ok." Karr whispered softly. His traumatized little brother sniffled.

"He h-hurt y-you." He whimpered.

"Shh, I know, Kitt. It's over now though. I'm fine, Kitt. I promise."

Kitt looked up at him then, tears glistening in his virtual eyes. He looked deeply into his big

brothers eyes. Searching for any sign of a lie to that statement. When he didn't find any, he rested his head back on Karr's shoulder. Staying like that for the rest of the day.

 ** _*sniffle* Kitt: Karr? Are you crying? *another sniffle* No, I don't cry. Kitt: *wraps me in a tight hug*_**

 ** _Kitt: Sorry guys, I'll have to do the outro today! Until We Meet Again! *grabs my brother some tissues* There, there ya big softy..._**


	9. I is for

_**Hey, my Sweeties! I'm back with the letter I! AHH! It feels so good to finally get a chance to update this fic! I feels like it's been FOREVER since the last update! Btw, was Karr good for y'all? He was? Oh good! I know I could always trust Kitt with you guys, but Karr...eh. He can get a little...wild at times. Lol! Just kidding! I totally trust him with y'all! And I'm glad you had a fun time with him! Ok let's get to those reviews!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Yay! *happy wolf howls* I'm so glad you approved! Haha! I know! Those poor boys...all they want to do is play around. Is that too much to ask? Aw, the boys said thank you and to give you hugs! *hugs tight***_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Aw! Thank you, sweetie! *hugs* You rock as well! I always love your positive feed back!**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Don't worry, Kitt always has Karr's back! In fact, he's pampering his big bro now! Aw, thank you, Oswin! I'll make sure to do that. Moving is stressful, and it's even more so when you're showing your house at the same time. Ugh, sorry, didn't mean to take you into my head. Lol XP**_

 _ **Alright, before we begin, I would like to thank my best friend for giving me this wonderful idea for I. We both have been quite busy with our personal lives, but she was so very kind enough to give me this idea when I prodded her about it. Thank you darling! The help is very much appreciated!**_

 _ **Ok, as I said before: ANY and ALL flames will be met with a torturous and agonizing death. They will all suffer mercilessly to my two loyal werewolves. With or without Michael Knight's permission!**_

 **I is for...Illness Can Strike At The Worst Of Times**

Karr made his way down the grand stair case, running a hand through his still damp jet black hair. He and his little brother were given an assignment by Devon since Michael was out with the flu, which the taller man has been battling with for a few days now. Kitt and Bonnie have switched off playing nurse maid for him and it had paid off recently. Michael was now only left with a lingering headache and a stuffy nose. But he was still to remain bedridden, much to his dismay.

The smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes filled the werewolf's nose and he quickened his pace. Entering the kitchen with a hungry grin. He was about to fill up a plate when he felt a mild slap on his fore arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Karr whined like a child, giving the person who slapped him a pouty face.

"You know why. Now get out of the kitchen before I kick you out." Bonnie joked, shooing away Karr with her spatula. Karr reluctantly backed down to go sit at the table. Watching her carefully for a blind spot to sneak in.

"How'd ya sleep?" Karr asked the brunette woman sweetly, earning a slight snort.

"Just fine. You?"

"Same."

"Where's your brother? I thought he was supposed to be down by now." Bonnie noticed as she glanced at the time. The pair would have to leave in less than an hour.

Karr noticed it as well. Where _was_ Kitt? His little brother wasn't one to be known for sleeping in. Especially when they had a mission to take care of. Thoughts began to enter the older werewolf's mind and he couldn't help but worry.

"I don't know. Was he up?"

"Oh, I couldn't tell you. I'm assuming he isn't because I haven't seen him all morning."

That was all Karr needed to know before he headed off upstairs. Heading towards where his and Kitt's rooms were located at the end of the hall. Karr always liked to be close to Kitt, so their rooms were right next to each other. It helped put a lot of the older werewolf's fears to rest, but he still always remained over protective towards the younger werewolf. But, in all honesty, how could he not? He was his little brother. It was his job to protect and nurture him.

When he got to Kitt's room, he quietly knocked on the door. He listened patiently for a response, but received none. "Kitt? You ok?" He asked gently.

Still, he didn't get a response. He didn't hear the water running, so he wasn't in the shower. He had to have been asleep still. But...that didn't make any sense. Kitt almost never slept in. Obviously something has to be wrong.

Quietly, he opened up the door. He felt relief wash over him when he saw that his little brother was indeed asleep still. But it quickly turned to worry once again when he felt his forehead. Kitt shifted some when the cooler hand was applied and he moaned slightly.

"Kitt? What's wrong? You feel ok?" Karr asked him softly, sitting down on his bed side. Kitt weakly looked up at him, feeling sleepy.

"N-no. I think Michael gave me whatever he had." Kitt mumbled.

Karr only nodded. "Ok. Let me get Bonnie so she can get you something, ok?"

Kitt nodded his head weakly, watching as his brother went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. "Are you leaving today?"

Karr scoffed playfully, coming back with a dampened wash cloth for Kitt's fever. "You kiddin'? I'm not gonna leave you here. Besides, missions aren't fun if you're not around."

His little brother managed to give him a weak, warm smile as he accepted the cool cloth applied to his forehead. "Thanks, Karr. I appreciate it."

Karr returned it. "No problemo. Anything for you, little brother."

With a final nod, Karr left the room to go find Bonnie. He could easily get the meds for her, but Bonnie always knew what was what and what's _for_ what, without any kind of hesitation. And his little brother needed a firm head about what he was taking. So he always left _that_ part of the challenge to Bonnie. The rest was easy and he had no problem doing it.

He re-entered the kitchen with a smile. "Hey, Bon. I'm gonna need to ask a favor of ya."

"Ok, shoot." Bonnie said as she stopped her stirring.

"Kitt's sick and I need you to get him some meds."

"Oh no." Bonnie murmured softly. "Did he catch what Michael has?"

"That's what he said."

"Alright. Let me get it. You should probably go tell Devon that you aren't leaving today." Bonnie said as she took off her apron and set it aside on the granite counter tops before going into the pantry to grab the meds. Karr nodded and went to Devon's office.

"Ah, hello, my boy. Off already?" His bossed asked kindly with a smile. Karr returned it with a small chuckle.

"No. Actually, Kitt's sick and I don't want to leave him here alone." He said calmly before he quickly added, "I mean, not that I don't think you guys can take care of him. It's just-"

"I know, Karr." Devon chuckled. "I know. It's alright. I'll just post-pone the mission until Kitt's better."

"Great. Thanks, Dev." Karr said with a smile as he broke away to go to Kitt. But Devon called him back last minute.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Kitt I told him to get well."

Karr did a mock salute to his boss. "Aye-aye, Captain." He said before he walked over and went up the stairs.

When he came up to his little brother's room, Bonnie was already in there. More than likely asking Kitt how he was and such. She gave him a nod before departing once again. It was then that Karr walked into the room.

"How ya feeling?" The older werewolf asked casually, trying to make light of the situation. He knew what it was like to get sick. And he hated it with a burning purple passion.

He got a weak, tired nod. "'M alright."

Karr gave the younger werewolf a sympathetic look as he came over to his bed side. Sitting on the opposite side so he didn't disturb Kitt any. He gently laid his hand down on his brother's forehead, frowning when he felt that the wash cloth was already hot. Using at most softness, he removed the wash cloth. Trying not to disturb Kitt's dozing.

"I'm not a piece of glass, ya know." A weak, sleepy voice said from behind Karr as he made his way to the bathroom. He only chuckled.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, little brother. I didn't want to mess with you."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that." Karr heard the smile in his voice as he wet the cloth back down before ringing it out. "I'll manage. But thanks anyway."

"No prob." The oldest said as he gently placed the cool cloth back on to his forehead. "I enjoy it."

That got him a skeptical gaze from the youngest. "You _enjoy_ it? Jeez...now I've heard it all..." Kitt muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shush up and get better, will ya?" Karr jokingly barked.

"Whatever you say." Kitt sing-sang as he got comfortable and closed his eyes again. He opened them again however when a question loomed in his mind. "Hey, Karr?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Can...can you stay?"

Karr gave his little brother a warm, reassuring smile. Climbing on the bed on the opposite side. "Of course. That would be horrible of me if I left you in a state like this."

Kitt only chuckled before falling into a comfortable healing sleep a few minutes later. Karr keeping watch over him the whole time. Gently brushing a hand over his arm as the youngest slept. Bonnie quietly came back in to check on her patient. Karr gave her thumbs up, signaling everything was fine. Bonnie nodded in understanding before closing the door again. Karr continued his watch for hours on end, eventually falling asleep as well. Holding Kitt close to him protectively as he joined him in the peaceful oblivion.

 ** _Awww! Your soft side's showing, Karr XP_**

 ** _Until We Meet Again! *cuddles under my blankie cuz I'm cold*_**


	10. J is for

_**Hey y'all! I'm back with the letter J! Ok, before we begin, I would just like to apologize to y'all for the wait not only on this fic, but the others as well (new and old). I know I keep on saying this and it's getting repetitive, but all is not so well over on my end. I'm sure most of you have been through the moving process before, it's not very fun. Good news is, we've already won half the battle! We finally accepted an offer and are currently looking for a place to rent instead of buying. That whole fiasco is because of a personal reason, but we're finally setting sail for a new joint! AH! I'm so happy! Alright, let's get to those reviews!**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Aw! You're so very welcome, Sweetie! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! Aw, don't make me cry now ;) you're too sweet. Thank you ;) the blessings have gotten us through.**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Yup, you're right. But, even if Karr DIDN'T want to stay, I would've guilt tripped him into staying anyway. I'm just torturous like that, lol XP Aww, thanks Bestie! The encouragement has been a great help! Yeah...no kiddin'. Aw naw, really? I'm not that good. Trust me, there are tons of other people that are 100 times better than me. But I appreciate the compliment, nonetheless :)**_

 _ **YeahScience-**_ _ **Oh, what can I say? I like to spoil people. It's just in my nature, lol. Btw, I'm working on the next chapter for the collab. I'll try to get it out to you by the end of the week (hopefully).**_

 _ **Ok, my lovlies! Before we begin, I would like to thank my Bestie for giving me this idea, as well as an entire list of plots for the rest of the fic! Aw you're such a doll! I appreciate it a ton, as I've already told you. Lol XD**_

 _ **Ok, as I've said before: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves. With or without Michael's permission!**_

 **J is for...Jealousy Is Not The Best Policy**

It was a nice sunny, fall afternoon. The leaves were all different colors. Air was nice and cool, just the right temp. A soft breeze flew by, carrying various colored leaves with it as they danced in the sky. However, the sudden burst of activity brought one individual out of his musings and back to reality with a slight jump.

Karr paused mid step on the vacant pathway, trying to calm his ecstatic heart beat. He was surprised at how deep a musing he was. Usually he doesn't get that deep in thought out here alone. But, he guessed today was different. Of course, he wouldn't be in such deep thought, if a certain someone would quite being so friendly with another certain person!

The eldest werewolf sighed as he continued to walk on. Lately, Kitt and Michael have been acting like they haven't seen each other in over 20 years. Wherever the taller man was, his little brother was sure to be right there. A few times he would over hear their conversations, but he didn't stick around long to get the gist of it. The sudden burst of friendship kinda...annoyed the eldest. He didn't understand it, nor the reason behind it.

And the fact that any act of possible bonding time between the brothers, was met with some kind of excuse from the youngest, didn't help the matter. Karr growled lowly to himself. At first, Karr understood the sudden distance because they've been busy with missions. Luckily, all of them were very simple things, and were all solved by the end of the week. But when things finally calmed down to normal around the Estates, Kitt and Michael were still inseparable.

"What the hell could you possibly be doing with him? What makes _him_ so special all the sudden!" Karr muttered lowly, walking aimlessly as he allowed his mind to wonder on the matter.

Karr groaned. He was annoyed. He was irritated. And he was extremely jealous on the matter. None of this made sense to him. What were they doing? What could _possibly be so_ entertaining about Michael, that Kitt didn't want to leave? What made _Michael_ better than Karr?

Oooh. That last thought hit a nerve. When the partners first began this... _thing,_ Karr wasn't really bothered by it. How could he? Michael and Kitt were there before he was. It was understandable. But...it began to drag out. And with it...Karr's concern over the matter. He slowly began to feel hurt whenever he was turned down a chance to hang with his little bro.

He tried to calm himself down. Now was not the time to fathom over crap like this. After all, it was getting late. He needed to start heading back to the Estate. Not that he was far anyway, but he knew the others would still worry about him. With a sigh, he began his trek back.

 _ **/*/**_

Upon his arrival, he was met with the ever seemingly present, annoying scene of Michael and Kitt. Both glued to each other's sides, laughing their hearts out. The setting sun glinting off the glass table the partners were sitting at. Karr couldn't help but snarl at the scene. If Kitt was trying to push his buttons, he was doing a damn good job of it.

Somehow, in the midst of their laughing fit, Michael noticed Karr out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, hey Karr! How's it going?" Michael said joyfully, trying to bite back another burst of laughter. Kitt struggling to do the same as he turned around in his chair to look at his brother.

Karr only narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He practically spat. Kitt suddenly turned serious, his brow furrowing together.

"You ok, Karr?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. Why would you think anything's wrong?"

Michael and Kitt shared a look. "Well...you just sound a little...uptight. You sure everything's alright?"

Karr rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. Just great." He muttered dryly as he walked away to go inside. The partners shared another look.

"What was _that_ about?" Michael then asked when Karr's seething form disappeared inside the mansion.

Kitt shook his head slowly, his eyes also averted to the door Karr just walked through. "I don't have a clue." He turned his attention back to Michael. "You don't think it's because he found out, do you?" The youngest now asked.

"I...don't think so. I tried not to be _too_ obvious about it."

Kitt nodded his head. "Maybe it's time."

Michael agreed with a nod of his own. "I think you're right, buddy."

 _ **/*/**_

Kitt hesitantly walked up the stairs. It was now dark outside, the light of the full moon shining brightly down through the large window above the front door. In the youngest werewolf's hand, was a little box. It was white with a red bow neatly tied around it. He glanced down at the box as he approached his big brother's door.

 _I hope you do the trick. It was awfully difficult to find you._ Kitt thought worriedly to himself as he gently knocked on the door. He heard a muffled "hang on" before the door finally opened a few moments later. Karr's hair was damp still, indicating he probably got out of the shower a little while ago.

"Hey, uh, mind if I come in? I've got somethin' for ya." Kitt said, playfully waving the little box in his hand in front of Karr's face. The eldest looked down at it briefly before turning his attention back to Kitt. His face still cold with jealousy. But he allowed him to come in anyway.

Kitt gestured for his brother to take a seat as he gave the little white box to Karr. Curiosity soon began to claim Karr's face as questions of what it could be started to loom in his mind. Gently, he started to untie the bow. Once the fancy thread was undone, Karr then opened the box. A soft intake of air was heard as Karr picked up the shiny golden locket. Moisture collecting in his eyes when he opened the locket and stared at the photo of the two of them together.

Kitt smiled to himself at Karr's reaction. _Bingo_. "Happy Birthday Karr."

Karr only looked up at his little brother. "Is that why you two have been together so much?" He asked. Kitt nodded.

"Yup. I figured me and Michael could go and grab it so you wouldn't get suspicious of anything."

Karr got up from his seat and hugged his little brother. "Thank you, Kitt. I love it."

Kitt hugged him back. "You're welcome. Only the finest for my big brother."

Karr could only chuckle as he held him tighter. _Same here, little brother. Always._

 _ **Awww! Happy Birthday Karr! And many more!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *eats some cake* Mmmm...this is soooo gooood...**_


	11. K is for

_**Hiya KR fans! I'm back with the letter K! Been busy trying to clean the house and get everything prepared for getting all cuddled up in boxes! Lol. So far, everything is going smoothly and we hope to be in the new place by next weekend, so I probably won't have much time to update anything. But if I get the chance, I'll take it. Ok, Review Time!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Aw, thanks girly girl! Aw naw, you could've done just as good. I honestly thought it was a little wordy. I dunno. What'd you think? Either way, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Aw yes thank you. So far so good, as the saying goes. Lol XP Ooh, do I get a throne too? Haha, just kidding XD**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Oh, hey! You're back! We missed you over here, darling! Aw! Karr says thanks! Don't worry, he got lots and lots of hugs! Btw, you mind if I call you, Ozzie?**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Oh I swear, you are just too darn sweet! Aw, it's my pleasure to write them, darling! Aw, thank you so much. I really do appreciate that. And I'm happy to say that I think your prayers have been answered because everything has been nothing but smooth sailing over here. Aw! Karr says thanks!**_

 _ **Ok, I would like to thank my Bestie, ET, for giving me this awesome idea for K! Though all of you have been a super big help y'all. I mean it. Hugs to all of you!**_

 _ **Alrighty, as I've stated over and over: ANY and ALL flames will be dealt with accordingly and will have a slow torturous death at the hands...or paws, of my two loyal werewolves! With or without Knight's permission!**_

 **K is for...Kindness Can Cure Even The Darkest Hearts**

A salty tear rolled down his face for the third time that day. His heart was swelling at the hopelessness he felt about the current situation. His throat was painfully tight, and it hurt to swallow. The young man began to question himself of why he was doing this. Why was he being so persistent on the matter, when it was clear the other individual involved, didn't care in the slightest about him? Sure, to the eye of the unknown beholder, it seemed cruel. Even stupid to pursue such a matter.

But the young man felt differently about it.

With a sniffle, Kitt wiped another tear away right as it fell. He was alone in the foggy mist, wanting to go for a run and be by himself after earlier's events with his brother. Though he never really ran, he just simply wanted to be away from...Karr. It's not that he was afraid of him or anything, Karr just...wasn't very accepting of him.

It's only been a few weeks since Karr entered Kitt's life, and, unfortunately, he wasn't adjusting like how Kitt had hoped he would. Everything he said was either a growl, snap or just a plain cold shoulder to anything anybody said to him. Sometimes, it even went as far to a slap or shove, making sure that blood was always involved. He would even curse up a storm at him for no reason, telling him he was useless and a mistake. But _that_ was mainly towards Kitt. Why? He didn't have a clue. His only guess was that he could possibly be aiming his anger at him because it was Kitt who dragged him into this 'good life'.

But, even then, the youngest's intentions were never cruel. He only wanted to help the eldest. Let him get used to being surrounded by the people he used to try and kill. Let him get used to Kitt. The youngest sniffled again. He didn't understand it. What hate could Karr _still_ be keeping bottled up inside?

He heard someone walking a short distance away from him. He looked up to see that it was his brother. From the looks of it, it looked like Karr had hurt his hand, for he was cursing softly and holding his right hand. Kitt felt sympathetic towards him an quickly made his way over to his brother.

"Karr? Are you alright?" He asked concerned, but all he got for a response was a low growl.

"I'm fine." His brother spat at him, keeping his hand out of Kitt's reach.

"Karr, c'mon, let me help you."

"No! I don't need _you_ and I _certainly_ _don't need your help!_ " Karr shouted at him, making the youngest cower slightly. Fresh tears forming in Kitt's eyes as Karr stalked off without a care in the world. Leaving Kitt to deal with the heart breaking words alone. Hot tears streaming down his face as he watched his brother's figure storm off inside the mansion.

 _ **/*/**_

When Kitt arrived back at the mansion, he came face to face with his older brother. He tried to give his brother a small smile, but all he got in return was a cold glare as Karr roughly brushed passed him. Heading off upstairs to his own quarters.

"Karr?" Kitt tried to say passed the tightness in his throat, but Karr never stopped. He only ignored him as he continued his trek up the stairs.

On the verge of breaking down, Kitt followed after his brother. He followed him to Karr's room where the eldest finally confronted him. Not so nicely, Kitt may add.

"What do you want?" He snapped at him, blocking Kitt from coming into his room. Though the youngest still held his ground.

But...Karr never got a verbal response from the youngest. Instead, he got a hug from Kitt. A little disgusted with such a move, he made an attempt to push Kitt off of him.

"Don't. Please." Kitt whimpered, clinging to Karr tighter. The eldest's hand still remained planted on Kitt's shoulder, but he never applied more force. Hesitant about what to do.

"What are you doing?" Karr asked confused. He felt Kitt loosen his hold some on him some, but he didn't fully let go.

"I'm giving you a hug." His younger brother stated simply.

"Why?" The eldest asked, still confused.

It was then that Kitt pulled away from him, but it was only enough to look up at Karr. A kind smile on his face as he happily replied, "Everyone deserves kindness and I think you're overdue."

Karr didn't say anything after that. He only looked at Kitt, a slightly baffled look on his face as he tried to wrap his head around what his...brother had said. Kindness? What did that word mean? It sounded like it would mean being nice to someone. So...if that's what it meant, why was Kitt showing him 'kindness' when Karr didn't? It didn't make sense to the eldest.

"Karr? You ok?" Kitt asked him carefully, searching his brother's face.

"Yeah. I...I'm fine." He muttered distractedly, a calm expression on his face as he looked back over to Kitt. It kinda took the youngest by surprise to see the expression. He wasn't expecting it, but what happened next really took him by surprise.

Karr hugged his brother back. Just as tightly as Kitt had before. After the youngest got over the shock of it, he embraced back. Burying his face into Karr's shoulder as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Happy that Karr's finally changed. And even happier, that this was the beginning of something new.

 _ **Aw, poor Kitty. I'm glad they worked it out though! Btw, sorry if this one was a little lame. I'm kinda tired and...I don't write good when I'm tired.**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *goes and crashes on to my bed* Zzzzzz...**_


	12. L is for

_**Hiya, my lovelies! I'm back with the letter L! I'm sorry for the absence in updating. It's been a little hectic over here. Not in a crazy way, but just a busy way. I would've had one of the boys cover this chapter, but...I've been feeling a little restless lately. So I told them I would do it...much to their dismay but, ya know. Anyway, we hope to be fully moved in by next Sunday, so we'll see. In the meantime though, just keep up with the reviews and endless amount of encouragement, because it seriously does help in a time like this. Speaking of which, let's get to those reviews!**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **I have to agree with you a hundred percent. There's no one like the little rascal lol XP Oh cool! I'm glad you're ok with it, Ozzie! Haha! LOL! XD**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Aw, c'mon, Bestie. Don't let it go to my head now lol. Yes, well, I...kinda decided to make it a little brutal. Karr wasn't so happy with me though after reading the outline. He glared at me for a straight hour. It was scary. But, he got over it...eventually. Oh don't worry, girly girl. Karr would never LITERALLY do that. It was all part of the script. Anyways, thanks for the comp! I appreciate it! I'm glad you loved it!**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Aw! Thank you, sweetie! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Aw, well, it's going well because of you. Thanks again for the thoughts and prayers! Aw! Thank you girly girl! I'm happy you think so!**_

 _ **Ok y'all. Let's get this party started, eh? So, before we begin, the credit for the plot goes to me Bestie, Ecto Besto! Thanks, girly girl! They're a really big help! Keep it up!**_

 _ **Alrighty. As I've stated many a time before: ANY and ALL flames will die an ugly death at the paws of my two loyal werewolves. With or without Knight's permission!**_

 **L is for...Lean On Me**

Kitt sat in the arm chair, listening to his big brother's 'conversation' with Devon, who were in the office. So far, it didn't sound pretty. His brother's voice was steadily growing louder as was his boss's. Usually, it was his partner and Devon that get into these arguments, but he guessed the two had other plans.

He jumped when he heard something slam down hard on to what Kitt could only assumed to have been Devon's desk before more yelling followed suit. The youngest was seriously tempted to go in there and break it up before someone got killed. Namely Devon being the one that would end up dead.

Finally, the the office door snapped open to reveal a pissed Karr, heading off in his own direction. Eyes glazing over with anger as his boss called after him. Kitt quickly got up from his chair, giving Devon a small nod as he went by to let him know that he'll handle it.

Kitt raced up after his brother, getting up there just in time to have the door slammed in his face. Though he knew it wasn't directed at him, it still stung a little bit. Carefully, he approached the door, giving a small knock before patiently waiting.

"What?" Karr stated flatly when he opened up the door, a glare on his face. Kitt tried his best to give him a soft, sympathetic look.

"Is it ok if I come in?"

Karr was silent a few moments before moving aside, closing the door again after Kitt. The youngest sat beside his brother on the bed. He laid a hand on Karr's shoulder comfortingly before asking him what was up.

"Nothing." Was the simple response. "Me and Devon just disagreed on some things. That's all."

"It sounded like a little more than that to me." He gave his big brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "C'mon, Karr, why do you not come and talk to me about these things? You know I'm here for you, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Kitt. I know that. But...I don't know. I just...I don't want to bring you down with my problems. It's easier to deal with them on my own."

"Karr, trust me, you won't bring me down. Besides, it's not good for you to hold it in. I come and talk to you about something that's troubling me. Why should you feel like you can't do the same?"

Karr fell silent for a few moments, mulling over what Kitt had told him. "Yeah, you're right." He said with a smile, laying a hand on top of Kitt's.

"It's ok to lean on me, Karr. I'm not gonna break, ya know." Kitt joked with a chuckle.

Karr returned it before hugging his little brother. "I know. Thanks, little brother."

Kitt hugged him back. "It's what I'm here for." The youngest chided, making them both chuckle.

 _ **Don't worry, Karr. I feel ya. Aw! You go, Kitt!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *cuddles in my blankie cuz I'm exhausted***_


	13. M is for

_**Hey y'all! How goes it? Good? Great? Awesome? I hope so. I've missed y'all. A lot. Anyway, I've got some good news for you! WE'RE DONE MOVING! AHHH! *throws confetti everywhere and starts bouncing around* I'm so happy! I hate moving with a burning purple passion, so this is a blessing from the skies. Currently, all we need to do now is get settled in, which really shouldn't take that long. We'll probably have all that done and taken care of by the end of this week. As for updates, I'll try to get those out whenever I can. I promise. Ok, that's all for the announcements. Let's get to those reviews!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Aw, yes. Well, let's just say that it isn't worth discussing at the moment. You know those two. Always arguing about everything. They're worse than two year olds! Aw, yes! Kitt will always be there for his big bro! Aw! Thanks girly girl! Oh sure thing, Bestie! Thank you, Ecto Besto! We're settling in nicely!**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Aw, you're so very awesomely welcome darling! Writing is my thing. It'll be that way til the day I die lol.**_

 _ **Ok, before we start, I want to thank my Bestie for giving me this plot and many others for this fic! I hope it turns out the way you want it! I've been trying to brain storm and this is the best I could come up with!**_

 _ **Alright. As I've stated many a time now: ANY and ALL flames will be met with an agonizing death at the fangs of my two loyal werewolves! With or without Knight's permission!**_

 **M is for...My Little Miracle**

It was a quiet afternoon. The breeze was blowing softly, rustling the leaves in the giant oak the brothers were sitting under, sleeping. The sun's rays were shining brightly down, adding just enough warmth to the atmosphere without making it miserable.

Karr stirred slightly with a yawn. He looked around, his eyes landing on the smaller being sleeping soundly against him. The eldest smiled warmly before gently wrapping Kitt in his arms. Keeping the youngest close to his chest as he slept. Kitt didn't wake up at all, only snuggled up to Karr before going still again.

"Sleep well, My Little Miracle. I'm here." Karr murmured softly to him through a smile.

His eyes widened slightly when he heard himself say that. Since when did he start calling Kitt _that_? Sure, he'd be lying if he said Kitt hadn't impacted his life in more ways than one. But still...that was a first. Of course, he could always go with 'it slipped out.'

No, he reasoned, it didn't slip out. Kitt was his miracle. He was the piece that brought him out of the dark depths of his past, and into the light. Kitt was the one who taught him the value of human life. The value that everything contained. And through it all, Karr began to grow and understand in his little brother's point. Karr began to understand the value of life. The value of _Kitt's_ life.

And he really got to put it all to the test when he went on his first mission with Michael and Kitt. The thieves they were chasing reminded Karr a lot about what his life was like. The very people he hung around, were going to be apprehended by him. It was temping for the eldest to turn his back on the other two, and bail with the criminals...

But, as if Kitt knew what he was possibly considering, the youngest turned to look at Karr right after they got out of the car. His sky blue eyes were extremely soft, yet they still somehow managed to pierce Karr's soul. He felt as though he was hit by a bus as their eyes locked. Karr could easily see the silent begging and pleas in Kitt's eyes. The urgency radiating off of him in invisible waves.

Oh no. There was no way he could've done that to Kitt. Not after everything they've been through at the time. The action would hurt Karr more than it would Kitt. In just a matter of a few short weeks, Kitt was able to transform him into something unimaginable. The impact on the eldest, that much more. Who was he to break that special new bond with his little brother?

Ignoring the sirens and shouts in the back ground from the officers and Michael alike as they apprehended the thieves, Karr wrapped Kitt in a tight hug. Tears brimming his eyes as everything came crashing down upon him in an emotional wave. One that made him feel like an idiot for even thinking of leaving Kitt behind.

Karr felt a tear slip down his face as the memory faded away. What would've happened if Kitt didn't look at him like he did that day? What would've happened if Kitt didn't care so much about him? What would've happened if Kitt didn't have the patience for him? The love? The kindness? Understanding?

Well, Karr knew pretty well what would've of could've happened. He wouldn't be here today. He wouldn't have the life he does now. He wouldn't have the kind and gracious family he does. But most of all, he wouldn't have Kitt. His awesome, life changing miracle of a little brother. Karr knew he owed his life to Kitt a hundred times over. The eldest felt as though there was nothing in the world that could possibly _ever_ come close to repaying Kitt and what he's done for Karr's life. Nothing.

His attention was drawn out of his thoughts and back to the present when he felt Kitt stir, finally waking up for goodness knows how long of a nap. He sleepily smiled at Karr as he stretched out. Laying back down again against his big brother's chest once he was done.

"We should probably think about heading back." Karr suggested as he relaxed against the trunk of the old oak. Kitt still in his arms. "I don't have a clue as to how long we've been out here."

He felt his little brother nod. "Yeah," He sleepily responded. "in a few." Kitt muttered as he closed his eyes again.

Karr just rolled his eyes. Kitt could be such a barn cat sometimes.

 _ ***yawns* Oh boy! Same here, Kitty. In fact, a nap sounds really good right about now...*collapses from exhaustion***_

 _ **Kitt: Oh my. Umm...Until Next Time, friends! *drags Cam-Cam back to her bed***_


	14. N is for

_**Hey KR fans! I'm back with the letter N! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this thing in forever. Me and my Bestie were talking and we decided to take some of the plots she gave me for this fic, on a collab. So, that kinda put me in a pickle for a short while because I had an idea of what I could do for N, but I needed a jump start. So, like she always does, she helped give me get the perfect plot for N. On a different note, I would also like to announce that one of the boys will be back VERY soon to do a letter! They are sups excited! Ok, let's get to those reviews!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Aw, I know! Karr's such a softy. Karr: *blushes* Me: Oh yes, Kitt's never been the judgmental type. Unlike his brother here. Oh boy. He's glaring at me. *runs and hides* *shouts as I'm running away from Karr* Thanks for the comp, Bestie!**_

 _ **Ok, before we begin, I want to thank my Bestie Westie for helping me in trying to figure out a plot for N. She is always so gracious when it comes to these things! Couldn't have done it with out you, girly girl!**_

 _ **Alrighty. As I've stated before: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves! With or without Michael's permission!**_

 **N is for...Nightey Night,** _ **Nightmares!**_

Quiet whimpers filled the dark room. The owner of them was twisting and turning in bed, sweat dotting his forehead. Tears soon made themselves known, tracking down his face as he continued to whimper. The nightmare grabbing hold of him, strangling his common sense. Trying to get him to believe the graphic, horrifying images in his mind.

"KARR!" Kitt screamed, bolting up right in his bed. Panting heavily as tears continued their glistening cascade down his face. It was only seconds later did Karr come rushing into the room, concern written all over his face.

"Kitt what's wrong?" He asked him, only to receive a sniffle in return. "Kitt, please baby brother. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here now. It's ok."

Kitt couldn't muster the strength to tell Karr what he saw in his dream. It caused him too much pain right now to have to relive them. His brother's screams were still bouncing around in his head. Whenever he looked down at his hands, all he saw was his brother's blood coating them. Any time he looked around the room, all he saw was the immense amount of blood splattered on the walls. Looking at the ground, he saw his brother's body. Mangled and fearfully unrecognizable to him. His room was no longer a safe haven to him right then. It was a repeat of his horrible nightmare.

He felt his big brother's arms wrap around him tightly, holding him close to his chest. Rubbing his back comfortingly when Kitt buried his face into Karr's chest. Clinging to him as harsh sobs took place.

"Shhh, it's alright, Kitt. It's alright. Shhh..." Karr whispered soothingly to him.

"I did something terrible t-to y-you, Karr. I...I.."

"Shhh, Kitt. It's alright now. Everything's alright. I promise, baby brother."

They slipped into silence then. Karr continued to hold his baby brother, rocking him gently while whispering words of comfort to him. The eldest kept Kitt wrapped tightly in his arms until he quieted back down again. Only when the sounds of quite sniffles left Kitt did the eldest loosen his hold some.

"You ok?" Karr asked him, giving a small smile.

Kitt only nodded, wiping his eyes. "I think so."

Karr gave him another smile before helping the youngest settle back down into bed. Pulling the covers up and making Kitt comfortable again. He gently stroked his little brother's cheek, trying to help him calm back down so he would go to sleep. Though Kitt wasn't freaking out like he was, Karr could still clearly see the fear in his sky blue eyes.

"It's alright, Kitt. Go back to sleep. Everything's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." The eldest promised, still keeping the soft contact to Kitt's cheek.

The youngest hesitated for a while, as if not trusting his own mind to lull him back to sleep. Thinking instead that it will trap him in his nightmare, or maybe another one that was more graphic than the last. But he knew he was safe. Karr didn't show any sign that he was leaving soon, so he took comfort in that. Eventually allowing his eyes to close as he dozed back off.

Karr stayed until Kitt was fully submerged in a peaceful sleep before carefully getting back up. He gave Kitt's hand a gentle squeeze before turning to walk back to his own room. However, it wasn't two seconds after did he hear Kitt whimper his name. Waking up again after sensing his protector wasn't there anymore.

"Please stay." Kitt pleaded quietly, making Karr's heart swell at the sight of fresh tears welling up in his baby brother's eyes.

Karr didn't reply. Only getting into the bed next to Kitt. The youngest quickly clinging to him again as if Karr would disappear should he let go. Karr wrapped him up in another protective embrace, hiding him from his fears. He felt Kitt snuggle up to him before relaxing, his breathing calm again.

"Sleep tight, little brother. I'll protect you." Karr whispered to him softly. A smile crossing his face when he felt the faintest of squeezes to his hand in return.

 _ **Aw, poor Kitt. Good thing he's got big brother Karr there to keep the scary nightmares away!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *pigs out on leftover spaghetti* Omigoodness this is soooo good!**_


	15. O is for

_**Hey y'all! I'm back with the letter O! YAY! *jumps for joy and throws confetti everywhere* I'm sorry for the long delays in some of my fics and this one. I've been having a bit of writer's block. Anyway, my new friend has helped me get an idea for this fic while I was on my way down to Louisiana, which was absolutely awesome! I've never been to ol' Louie, so when my dad asked me if I wanted to go, I was jumping for joy. But I'm back in allergy infested Texas now lol. Luckily for me, I don't usually get them, but it happens from time to time. Ok, we're getting off topic here. Back to those reviews my lovelies!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Aw! Thanks Bestie! But it helps when you help me brainstorm ;) Aw, the boys said thanks and to give you hugs as well. *hugs back* Thanks Girly Girl! I appreciate the encouragement!**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **I agree with you there, Ozzie. They're a super big help. Thanks ;) Yes, I know. My poor Kitty *gives him huggles* they're the worst. Anyhoozles! Thanks for the compliment!**_

 _ **AceAttorneyFantic-**_ _ **Ok, in response to your review on one of the other chapters, yes that would've been super hilarious if Karr said that. Too bad I didn't know you sooner. That would've been great! As I told you before, I don't do substitutes. But if you have an idea for the next letter, I would be more than grateful to hear it! Thanks again for the review, Acie!**_

 _ **Ok, before we start, I would like to thank my friend, Ace for helping come up with the plot for O. He gave me two really good ones, and it was a tough choice for me to choose between. But he eventually decided that this one would be the best choice. So thanks again for the help! I appreciate it a ton! Hopefully it'll be something like what you were thinking!**_

 _ **Alrighty. As I've stated before: ANY and ALL flames will be met with the most agonizing, torturous death ever known to man. And it will all be done by the paws of my two loyal werewolves. With or without Michael Knight's permission!**_

 **O is for...Octagon Surprise**

It was a sunny afternoon on the FLAG Estate. Bonnie was in the garage, sifting through some things and checking off items on her check list pinned to her clipboard. As she was checking stuff off, she was humming a tune to herself as she aimless walked around the garage checking on machines and recording their readings.

Suddenly, another scientist came into the garage, holding out a piece of paper to her. She thanked the other scientist before he left the garage again. Bonnie smiled to herself when she read over the paper results. It was Bonnie's new gadget she was preparing for the boys.

It wasn't a typical gadget that they had, nor was it a souped up version of something they had already. No, this new ability was something that has been nagging at the back of the tech's mind since their last mission. She felt the boys needed some kind of ability that would allow them to hide, without actually hiding. Something a little like changing their form.

Currently, the results were promising when testing it. How it would do in the field though, still needed to be tested. She hoped to get it finalized soon. Once it checked out fine in the field, the brothers would have the capability to change into any car they wanted. Including police cars and even medical vehicles. Bonnie was excited for them. Though she knew the boys would probably use their new ability to their advantage. Namely the older one.

About another hour later, another scientist came into the garage with another result sheet. This time, all levels were even and accurate. Bonnie beamed and nearly started jumping around like a child. Now she could finally test it out on one of the brothers. However, she knew Kitt went out for a run on his own earlier, so she had only one test dummy. Using the computer in the garage, she typed out a command to Karr.

"Yes, Bonnie?" The eldest said a short time later when he came purring into the garage. His yellow scanner pacing back and forth inquisitively.

"I need you to meet me at Bay 3. There's something new I want to test."

"Sure." Karr simply replied as he reversed and headed over to Bay 3. It wasn't a very long way from the main garage where he and his little brother recharged, so he made it there within a few minutes. Bonnie was already there upon his arrival, along with his other techs that did usual maintenance on him.

"Alright, Karr. I've been working on a new gadget for you and your brother. It's something I think you'll enjoy and appreciate all the same. But, since your brother is out, you'll have to play guinea pig for me today."

The silver and black Trans Am purred. "Of course. I'm curious to see what you came up with."

Bonnie smiled and patted his hood fondly before moving back to allow the other techs to work. They placed a small chip in Karr's processor and another next to his Alpha Circuit. They set the connections between the two tiny chips and got to work on the rest of him.

 _ **/*/**_

A few miles away from the Estate sat a lone jet black Trans Am. Soaking up the warm rays of the sun from his spot on a cliff side facing out over the beach. There wasn't very many people out on the beach today, so the setting was peaceful and relaxing for the youngest brother. A perfect combo after a strenuous week's work.

Eventually, after checking the time, Kitt reluctantly rolled backwards and headed home. He didn't want to leave yet, but he knew it was getting late in the hour and his family will be missing him soon. The sun's warm rays made the AI feel sleepy and he soon found himself snoozing as he continued driving. Swerving out of his thankfully empty lane and completely ignoring the stop sign...

The loud wail of a siren made the young AI jump awake in an instant. Nearly screaming in surprise. Quickly he scanned his surroundings and saw an all too familiar scene of a police cruiser coming up behind him. The Trans Am debated on just hitting SPM, or actually pulling over and addressing the officer. Sure, he'd probably get in trouble for it, but it would be worth the humor and bewildered look on the cop's face.

Slowly, Kitt came to a halt on the side of the road. The cruiser following, but instead pulling up in front of him, facing him. Ok, that made Kitt a little nervous. Why was this guy pulling up in front of him and not behind? Was he trying to capture him? Was this a bad guy in disguise?

"Easy, kiddo. It's just me. Don't be afraid." A familiar, soothing voice came from the police cruiser. One that quickly made Kitt feel safe again.

"Karr? Is that you?" He astonished, his ruby red scanner pacing a hair faster.

The police cruiser seemed to beam as he changed back into his original Trans Am form. His body panels shifting and coming back into place seconds later to confirm Kitt's question.

"How did you do that? That was cool!" The youngest marveled, making his big brother chuckle.

"It's a new gadget Bonnie made up. You can get one too if you come home with me?" Karr baited with a coo. Kitt laughed.

"Ok. Let's go." The youngest replied as he pulled away from Karr. His brother came to a stop beside him, changing back into his police cruiser form with his siren on.

"Awesome. But I'm _still_ gonna have to bring you in for running a stop sign and swerving dangerously out of your lane." Karr quipped sarcastically.

"You're gonna have to catch me, _officer_." Kitt taunted as he peeled out, Karr doing the same as they raced each other home. The wailing of the siren fading into the distance.

 _ **Good thing it was only Karr. Otherwise, Bonnie would've been furious with you, Kitt.**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *snacks on some Pringles* Mmmmm...barbecue...**_


	16. P is for

_**Heya KR fans! Cam had to be out today, so, because I'm such an awesome older brother, I offered to take over! Yay! (That was sarcasm by the way. Just in case you couldn't tell.) Anyhoo, Kitt was gonna take care of this chapter, but he and Cam were busy doing dishes (and also because I won at Rock, Paper, Scissors over who would get to do this chapter. So, ha-ha Kitt.) As a result, I was left doing the dirty work. Just kidding. I actually enjoy doing this. It's fun to be the announcer. Okeydokey! Let's get to those reviews now!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Thanks Girly Girl! Glad you enjoyed it! Cam's happy you did!**_

 _ **YeahScience-**_ _ **Haha! Well, Cam will be happy to hear that! She says thanks for the comp! A HOLLA you can! Those are her favorites. Though I'm pretty sure all Pringle chip flavors are her favorites lol. Oh I agree. My little brother would not be fond of that, but you could still try XP**_

 _ **AceAttorneyFantic-**_ _ **You're welcome Ace! Cam really appreciated the help. Keep it up buddy!**_

 _ **Alrighty tighty. Before we begin, I was told directly by Cam that I had to give a special shout out to her friend, Ace for the awesome help in coming up with a plot for P. So, thanks Acie Ace! She appreciates the help! It means a lot!**_

 _ **Ok, as she has stated many a time: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to...I guess me and Kitt? *clears throat* Anyway. That's what's gonna happen. With or without my little brother's driver's permission! That's a promise!**_

 **P is for...Parents Know Best...Sorta**

"Son?"

"Yeah Dad?"

" _What_ are you doing?"

"Trying something out that Uncle Karr showed me!"

"Uncle Karr showed you that, eh?"

"Yeah!"

"KITT, you do realize that's dangerous, right? You could get hurt."

"I know Dad. But Uncle Karr said it was safe. So I trust his opinion."

"Of course you do." His father mumbled to himself. "Well, I don't. Now get down from there right this instant!"

"Aw, but _Da-ad_ ,"

"No! Get down!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A cool voice said from behind Kitt, startling him some. "Let the kid have some fun little brother."

The black Trans Am faced the other silver and black Trans Am with a virtual glare on his face. "Fun? You call that _fun_?"

"Yes, I do." Karr stated confidently.

"Karr, he's hanging upside down by the frame of his _chassis_!" Kitt nearly squealed to his brother, who kept a cool attitude the whole time.

"Yeah. Your point?"

"My _point_ , as you so bluntly put it, is that's _my_ _son_! You don't have the right to show him awful stunts that could seriously hurt him!"

"Look, he has an MBS coat right?"

"Yes he does. One that's a helluva lot better than yours."

"Ok then. So if he does fall, which he won't, he won't get a scratch on him."

Kitt sighed like the worried parent he is. "What's even the point of doing this?"

"Helps stretch you out." He strained as he opened his doors to the furthest they would go. His way of stretching out. "You should try it. It actually feels pretty good."

Kitt only scoffed. His scanner tracking erratically across his prow. He was not going to try that. It would end up ripping him in half. Besides, it was a shock his son was still hanging up there. Kitt knew if Mike were here, he would not approve of this. Even though his son's driver, he had to admit, was a bit of a goon at times. The Trans Am was still confident that the young man would not approve of this. Nor would _his_ Michael.

"C'mon, Kitt." Karr coaxed playfully, giving his little brother's fender a nudge with his tire. "Go have some fun. Relax."

Kitt defiantly backed up a few inches. "Never. None of your little _stunts_ you pull are safe. Let alone _logical_."

His big brother groaned. "See what I mean? You work too much. You're constantly putting work into everything. Who cares about _logic_? Or _why_ to do it or not? Just do it."

"Sure thing, Nike." Kitt quipped.

His brother virtually rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever. Just get up there. Trust me. I do it all the time."

"Daddy! Look at me! I'm swinging now!" KITT squealed happily from his spot dangling in the air, the machine now slowly swinging him back and forth like some amusement park ride for cars.

Kitt felt his Alpha Circuit drop to the pit of his chassis. His rich black paint job seemed to fade. "KITT! STOP THAT!"

"Bro, re-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!" Kitt was practically foaming at the mouth with pent up anger.

"Kitt, he's-"

"HE IS NOT FINE!" He turned on his brother venomously. "You started this! You get him down! Now!"

In the back ground there was a loud creak from the machine. It's old gears groaning in protest as the weight of the Mustang took its toll. Kitt nearly screamed with anxiety at the awful sound. His brother however, just flicked on the radio. Hoping to drain out the 'awful sound' so Kitt wouldn't hear it. Seriously? How was he supposed to relax when his brother was squealing like a banshee every 3 seconds?

 _ **"You know I know how**_

 _ **To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out**_

 _ **The club can't even handle me right now**_

 _ **Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**_

 _ **The club can't even handle me right now**_

 _ **The club can't even handle me right now..."**_

Kitt slowly turned to glare at Karr, who was virtually dancing to the song. He was humming the tune when the chime for the machine cut through the music. It began to gently lower the Mustang back to solid ground. Once the cables retracted, KITT came calmly rolling over to his father and uncle.

"That was so fun! Dad, you need to try it!"

"I will do no such thing! And Karr! Shut off that terrible music at once!"

Karr balked at him. "Why? Can't handle a little Flo Rida?" He taunted teasingly.

Kitt just glared. "No. I just like my classical." He stated professionally. "Let's go son. Mike will be waiting for us."

KITT reluctantly followed after his father. Sharing a little fist bump with his uncle before the caravan drove away.

 _ **LOL! That was great! I could totally see Kitt doing something like that!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *gets into cookies that I'm not supposed to be getting into* *Kitt and Cam spot me and take my cookie away* Oh! C'mon! I'm starving!**_


	17. Q is for

_**Hiya KR fans! I'm back with the letter Q! So sorry for the long wait with this fic. School has been, excuse my french, a total bitch to me. And I don't appreciate it one bit. But, hey? What can I do about it? Anyways, if you get the chance, go check out my newest fic, 'Crystallized.' I did something a little different with this one. More out of curiosity of how I would do than anything else really. But, if you have any feedback it would be much obliged! Ok, let's get on with those reviews!**_

 _ **Ecto-1-**_ _ **Karr says thankies! Lol, I know, right? Oh little KITT...what are we going to do with you?**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **LOL! My auntie is usually the fun one between my dad and my uncle. She would totally do something like that!**_

 _ **Ok friends! Before we begin, I want to thank Ace for helping me come up with something for Q! For some reason this one gave me a lot of hassle, but Acie Ace helped me through it and also suggested that maybe I should try a self insert fic! So thanks a bunchies!**_

 _ **Alright. As I've stated many times over and over and over again: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves! With or without Knight's permission!**_

 **Q is for...Queen Cam**

It was a nice Halloween night. The air wasn't too cold nor too warm. It was a perfect 75 degrees outside. Out in the street, kids of all ages were already buzzing about happily. Costumes of all shapes and colors littered the streets as the people went from house to house to get their much awaited treats.

I for one, didn't really do Trick or Treating anymore. I mean, I still do it from time to time, but nothing like I used too. Personally, I didn't see the point in it. I mean, yeah. I get it's fun. But why go out and get _maybe_ a bag full of candy, when you could wait til the next day and get _10x_ that amount? Everyone knows as soon as Halloween's over all the candy instantly goes on clearance. So why take the chance of getting less candy by going out the day of?

Ok, I'm getting off track here. As I was saying, tonight was Halloween. And, with much coaxing from the boys and the rest of the crew, I decided to go out with them.

Only on the condition that they dress up as well.

So they agreed and by sunset, everyone was running around the giant mansion getting their costumes on. I didn't particularly know what I was going to be, so I used my imagination. Everyone who knows me will know that I can be a total diva and drama queen. It's two of my numerous characteristics that I will only make known depending on the situation.

"Cam, you ready yet? We won't be able to get anything if ya take much longer!" I heard Karr's voice rush me from the opposite side of the bathroom door. Oh I love ya...but you can _seriously_ be a pain in the ass...

"Be out in a minute!" I called sweetly back to him as I put the finishing touches on my make up. Ow...mascara in the eye ball. Not a good feeling...

A minute later, I looked myself over in the mirror. Boy, I make an awesome vampire. I could totally star in a horror movie with this look.

After fixing my cape, I finally opened the door. The others were already downstairs in their costumes. I was so pumped about tonight.

"Ah, a little vampire, eh?" Kitt asked me.

"Well, no other costumes fit my tastes. So I decided on something a little different." I flicked my hair back, striking my signature pose. "Meet the one and only, Vamp Queen Cam." I purred.

Bonnie, who was dressed up as Red Riding Hood, gave me a motherly stern look. One that easily said, 'stop showing off.' I gave her a sweet smile and smoothly went back to standing tall again. Michael, who was dressed as a knight of course, just shook his head with a 'what am I going to do with you' look on his face. Karr, who was playing as Bonnie's Big Bad Wolf, cocked a brow at me.

"Well, Queen Cam," Devon said, dressed up as a scientist, "Shall we get going?"

"I would by much obliged."

 _ **/*/**_

We've been out and about for over an hour now. We bagged a few treats here and there. I managed to bag three huge chocolate bars, but it was short lived when Bonnie came over and took them away from me, saying I was going to eat them all in one sitting without a care in the world. It may have been true but ooooh I was _sooo_ gonna get back at her for that...

Anyway. There was still something that I've been _dying_ to do for _years_. There's this guy on the corner of the street and every year he and his family set up a haunted house. And this year, I was going to do it. One way or another.

"Can we go do the haunted house?" I asked the group, hearing the faint ticking of Karr's nails on the pavement.

"You sure? I heard that thing's pretty nutty." I heard the werewolf say as he came up beside me, coming up to my waist at the shoulder.

"You're point?" I challenged, quirking a brow at him.

"Well, if ya wanna do it, I'm in."

"I'll go."

"Cool. Let's go boys!" I said excitedly as I walked away from the rest of the group. Kitt and Karr, who was still in his wolf form, following close behind me.

It didn't take long for us to get to the corner of the street. There was a short line for it, but I knew people would back out. Mainly because there were young families that wanted to try this thing. Oh boy. They'll have nightmares for weeks.

"You sure about this?" I heard Karr whisper to me after he changed forms. We went to a little vacant spot in the shadows so he could change. Luckily for him, he put on his costume before changing his forms. I had to admit, he rocked that Luke Skywalker look. 'Cept for the black hair, of course.

"Yes, I'm sure, _Lukie_." I drawled playfully, my brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

It was now our turn to go and, I had to confess, I was a little intimidated. From the little bit I could see, it was pitch black in there. I bet you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face once inside. Either way, we went in. It was completely silent, but you could feel the anxious excitement in the air.

We curved the first bend and were instantly assaulted with people jumping out at us. I laughed when I heard one of the boys scream, though I was pretty sure it was Karr I heard. The rest of the haunted house was creepy with fake spider webs dangling in the air and giant spiders brushing against you as you walked by. I felt someone run their fingers in my hair, trying to scare me. But, sadly for whoever did it, they barely succeeded.

Ok, so now you're probably wondering when I'm gonna start freaking out, right? Well, wait no more, for that time has come. As I made the last bend with the brothers hot on my heels, there was this tall guy with a chainsaw that literally popped out of nowhere! Of course, the chain was off, but it didn't lessen the effect it had on me!

I screamed loudly and took off running. It was shocking how fast someone could run in heels when frightened and not snap an ankle. The brothers soon came out, panting like they just ran a 5-K. Karr was literally crawling on Kitt's lap, shaking like a little lost puppy. Both Kitt and I were struggling to keep our snickers in control, but it was difficult.

"There," he suddenly stuttered. "You got what you wanted, _Queen. Cam._ "

I did a mock bow after I stood up. "Aw, why thank you for complying, Luke Skywalker."

Later on that night, we found ourselves in our comfiest pj's watching horror flicks in the movie room. Pigging out on our well earned candy and completely ignoring the rings on the door bell. Tonight was _our_ Halloween. And we weren't going to let anyone spoil it.

 _ **Ah, that was a good night lol. Karr tho...XD**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *binge watches on Chicago Med* Oh no...save him...the suspense is killing me!**_


	18. R is for

_**Hiya KR fans! Oh boy...I honestly don't know what to say as far as explaining why I put this thing on hold. *Extended silence* I GUESS you could say I ran out of steam for this thing...? *sighs* it's been a long couple of months for me, 'kay? Soooo, yeah. Anyhoozles! I finally found some inspiration after watching one of my YouTube notifications! Yay! Ok, review time!**_

 _ **AceAttorneyFantic-**_ _ **Ok, ummm...Don't quite know who Mr. R is, but I'm gonna say he's a character from FNAF, right? Plz tell me I'm right!**_

 _ **Okeydokey, as I've stated numerous times before my extended vacay (lol XD): ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves! With or without the great Michael Knight's permission!**_

 _ **~ Suggested listening: Running with the Wolves by AURORA**_

 **R is for...Running With The Wolves**

The room was dark. Too dark for his tastes. Not that he could voice his opinion anyway. He was locked up tight, barely enough energy in him to open his eyes. He lay in a pool of his bright crimson blood. The sensation was strangely comforting, warm and relaxing. Reminding him of what life was like before this wretched accident happened.

Weakly, his eyes split open just a crack. Revealing menacing yellow orbs, pupils dilated to a tiny black speck. His jet black fur matted with dried blood and dirt from being tossed around like a rag doll by his captors. A low whine left him when he tried to move, sharp pain quickly shocking him still. His muscles ached from being over used, battered and bruised from the non-stop fights he was forced into.

Suddenly, his ears pricked when the distinct sound of jingling keys reached his ears. He closed his eyes tightly then, a lone tear slipping past the wolf's defenses. Soon, he heard his cage door swing open roughly, smacking into the concrete brick wall that was his surrounding hellhole. The large wolf started to shiver in fear when heavy foot steps approached.

"Get up!" A rough voice spat at him, kicking him hard in his side. The wolf yelped loudly, more tears brimming his eyes as the sudden pain washed over him in waves.

A leash was then tied tightly around his sore neck, scars and unhealed, infected wounds littering his neck from previous battles. The muscled man then dragged him from the cage, ignoring the dead weight he drug behind him. They walked down several dark halls, the sound of furious barking and snapping getting louder and louder by the second. The awful stench of blood and gore assaulting his nostrils as the muscled man continued to drag him further down the hall. The wolf's stomach tied in painful knots with anxiety of what was to come. It was always different every time. He could never track it. That's what scared him.

Finally, they entered the main pit, people roaring up in the stands above. It was circular in shape, doors made of steel bars were placed evenly all the way around the arena. All connected to a different tunnel of sorts that led to the other rooms. The dark door directly in front of his was emitting a deep growling sound, little drops of spittle flying through the bars with each furious bark.

The large wolf's handler pushed him into the ring then, having already slipped off the rope around his neck. He instantly backed away, running for the door only to have it cruelly slammed shut in his face. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach, eyes wide with fear as he reluctantly faced his opposer.

"Bets for the wolf! Bets for the wolf here!" The announcer shouted from the stands above him, keeping his hand outstretched to the people to grab the money. Though it was imbarresingly little compared to what the other dog got.

"Open the gate!" He then yelled into the mic, making the crowd go hysterical.

Not a moment later the other gate opened to reveal the wolf's opponent. He was a dog he'd never seen before here. _Must've been shipped in from another fighter,_ the wolf thought. Circling him with a forced snarl. The dog followed, the well toned Doberman obviously having a reputation to never losing. He has scars on his neck and shoulder, half his left ear missing. A shiver going through the wolf when he noticed the Doberman was missing his right eye, a nasty scar traveling over it and leading down to his chest.

The large Doberman charged without warning, teeth quickly coming into contact with the wolf's already sensitive flesh. He screamed in a weak attempt to get the dog off of him. His opponent only took advantage of him, digging his fangs in deeper.

The wolf's eyes snapped open wide as the white hot pain shot through his neck, traveling down his back and legs. He went completely numb for a second before coming back to reality. Revealing his sharp, two inch long fangs, he swung his head around to catch the Doberman's snout in his mighty jaws. His opponent yelped loudly, frantically swinging about to try and dislodge his snout from the painful teeth wrapped tightly around it. The wolf narrowed his eyes, biting down harder.

In one swift move, the huge wolf threw the Doberman over his back. Hearing a satisfying crack when the dog came crashing back down with a loud thud. The wolf stood in his place, ears forward with a deadly snarl on his lips. His thick hair bristling with rage that even had him questioning where exactly it came from.

"Boo!" The busy crowd started to cry. "Boo!"

The announcer became flustered as the disapproving chant continued to rain down upon him. A deeply frustrated expression washed over his face as he made his way down the stairs into the arena with the two dogs.

"Come on!" He growled at the Doberman, pushing him up and towards the still snarling wolf. "Get up! Fight dammit!"

The Doberman gave an audible whine of pain when he finally managed to make it to his feet, still a little wobbly. The wolf stayed put, snarling. Daring the other to fight him. Eventually the dog matched his expression and launched himself at the wolf, quickly latching on to his favorite spot on the wolf's neck. Only this time, the dog bit all the way through.

His pupil's shrunk back to specks as an almost blissful pain coursed through his body. He went numb for a long time. Unable to detect any kind of pain in that moment. All he could register was the feeling of warm liquid running down in neck in a river fashion. Quickly forming a pool below his front paws. It wasn't until the crowd started cheering wildly again did the Doberman finally allow him to drop.

A wet sound accompanied his fall, his head landing directly in the pool of blood. Again, that same warm feeling came over him as he lay there. Finally feeling relaxed and at peace knowing that it would all be over now. His opponent delivered too heavy of a blow to live through. The wolf took comfort in the fact that he wouldn't have to live like this any longer. It would all be over.

Wait...What was that?

His ears pricked, tiredly straining to hear what the noise was. His once weakly beating heart jumped a little when he heard a voice. A kind and familiar voice. It was tender and soft, but as of now, it was full of panic and fear. Yes, he knew that voice. He knew that voice so well...

"KARR!" The concerned voice flooded his ears along with the feeling of hands gently placing themselves on his body. Checking for any kind of serious damage. A whimper escaped the young man at his side.

"Karr, please," he pleaded. "Say something. Please, big brother."

Tiredly, the jet black wolf cracked his eyes open to meet the tearful sky blue of his little brother's. He managed a small grin up at him, softly shoving his muzzle into Kitt's abdomen when he moved to cradle his head.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise." Kitt whispered to him, looking up briefly when a shout echoed out from one of the tunnels in front of him. Michael's voice soon drifted through as well.

Karr felt a tear slip down his face as an overwhelming sense of safety consumed him, snuggling up close to his brother. He was finally safe. He wouldn't have to worry about being chewed up any longer, or having to suffer through his anguishing pain. His long awaited prayers have finally been answered.

He was going home.

 _ **I know. It's abrupt but that's all I could think of. Besides, I felt like dragging it out would only lessen the effect of it. Anywayzies, hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *Works on another project* *Panics over personal deadline***_


	19. S is for

_**Hola, my sweeties! I'm back with the lovely letter S! Woohoo! Anywayzies, I started thinking about this fic and all, when I realized we only have another 7 letters left! Ohmigoodness! And here I thought this fic was getting dragged out! Lol, NOT. Sorry, I'm feeling a little hyper for an unknown reason. I seriously have no idea why I'm hyper. It just sorta happened. I swear I didn't get crazy on sugar. My plot bunnies can defend me with that, right guys? *crickets chirping* Fine! Have it your way! I'll remember that next time you want some cookies! Alrighty, enough with my blabbering. Let's get to y'all's reviews!**_

 _ **AceAttorneyFantic-**_ _ **Lol ;) You're cray man**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so happy to hear from you, Ozzie! *hugs* I missed your fun little comments! As for your questions, nope. You didn't miss a thing. I purposely didn't put the reason how Karr got there because I wanted y'all to use your imagination with it, ya know? Oh, me too. I'd hate to picture what would've happened had Kitt not been there in time. *Sniffles* Why do have to be so evil?!**_

 _ **Ok, as I've said before many a time: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves! With or without Micheal Knight's permission! Damn, I feel like a broken record here...**_

 **S is for...Stupid WiFi!**

The grand hotel was stunning to look at from the outside. Along the side walk of the hotel were small, delicately potting trees. The bright green leaves all trimmed and manicured to perfection. The exterior was a peaceful beige brick with distinct emblems every few feet that were set into the walls. Large, arched windows with black panes decorated all sides of the hotel, giving passer-byers and guests alike the pleasant view from inside and out. The entry way had two tall doors lined with gold paneling, up above them were the words, _Omni Hotel_ in elegant, golden lettering.

The lobby had to have been what captivated him the most, however, when they first arrived. Once the two finely dressed, friendly doors men let you in, you came face to face with the grandest room of all. To the left and to the right were small sitting areas, all equipped with lamps and pillows to make it as comfortable as possible. The floors were a polished, rosy pink marble, the front desk was the same. Palm trees and ferns were all potted nicely, either against the thick wooden pillars or on the huge center table by the elevators. The white ceilings hung glistening chandeliers, which shone brightly even in the well-lit lobby.

So, with all the fancy dancey stuff, you'd imagine that they would have decent WiFi, right?

Well, as the young Mike Knight was quickly finding out, that wasn't the case. Not one bit.

He, along with his dad, who was sitting in the other bed messing around with his laptop, have been sent down to San Francisco on a case about some dope heads. Michael appeared to be right at home with the whole thing, having come from LA and all. He was already used to constant, annoying honking every five seconds. But Mike on the other hand wasn't really havin' it. They've only been here a little over a day and he was already missing his under ground Nevada home.

A frustrated sigh escaped him as he leaned back into the chair, his phone in one hand while the other was placed to his forehead. KITT had offered numerous times now to take him to the outskirts of town, just so he could get away and clear his head for a while. The stubbornness eventually won out though.

 _Are you sure you don't want to go? My father will alert me if Mr. Knight needs any assistance._ KITT texted him, once again voicing what he felt like could cure his partner from his frustrations. Besides the crappy WiFi.

Mike smiled. KITT could be such a mother hen when it was just between the two of them.

 _No thx, pal. I'll be fine. Promise._

He didn't get a response back for a short time. Finally, the little bubble popped up, indicating his AI was typing.

 _How's the WiFi?_

The sudden change in topic kinda took Mike for a loop. He was expecting his partner to start fussing over him, insisting that they escape from the city for a few hours. Maybe even the 'let's go have some bonding time' card, though it was rare, KITT still used it from time to time. Either way, the young Knight just took it as his partner's way of lightening the mood.

 _Shitty. You'd think this place would have the best wifi in town. But NO-OO, they gotta let the Subway down the street take THAT title!_

KITT sent him an lol emoji. _Really, Mike. I find that quite an exaggeration. It's a four-star hotel. They have to have WiFi that works at least._

 _Nope. Trust me and take my word for it. Hell, I can't even jump on YouTube even if my life depended on it!_

For a few minutes, Mike never got a response. Then, _You weren't kidding...I can't believe you were actually right about something for once..._

 _Oh, shut up! But ya see what I mean? It's shit!_

There was a brief pause on the other end. _Though I wouldn't go as far as to say it's "shit," it definitely does not level up to my standards._

"Who ya textin', kiddo?" Michael asked after downloading some files sent to him from the SSC.

"KITT. I finally got him to agree with me that the WiFi sucks." He answered simply.

His dad frowned. "Whatdya mean? You're not using the HotSpot?"

Now it was Mike's turn to frown. "What HotSpot?"

"From KITT. You're not hooked up to his onboard WiFi?"

Mike, his eyes slowly turning into unbridled fury, glared at his cell phone. Hoping somehow KITT could see it and feel the wrath of it. Apparently, he did because in the next minute, there were shouts and angry horns blaring from below. Both father and son raced over to their window just in time to see a certain Mustang high tail it down the street before disappearing into the busy city traffic.

"KIIIIIITTTTTT!"

 _ **Lol, Mike. I feel ya. It sucked big time. On a completely different note, RUN KITT! RUN!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *Listens to music cuz I can't sleep***_


	20. T is for

_**Hiya, my lovelies! Here's the letter T! Sorry this one kinda took a little while longer to post. I was running around trying to find some kind of inspiration for it, which as a lot of you would know, is not very easy. Especially when you've got so many other things going on. Which reminds me, updates are probably gonna be slow for some of my other fics only because I'm running out of ideas to write about. Just know it's nothing permanent. Anyhooz, now that we've got that out of the way, let's get to y'all'a reviews!**_

 _ **AceAttorneyFantic-**_ _ **Actually, no. But now that you're reminding me, it just make it even more funny XD. Anywayzies, glad it was funny and thx again for reviewing!**_

 _ **Oswin-**_ _ **Lol! SAME! My WiFi is always disconnecting me, but I think it's just because of where I live. I'm not very sure. Anyhooz, thx for reviewing!**_

 _ **Ok, as I've stated many times now, OVER and OVER and OVER again: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves! With or without Michael's permission! Don't make me have to do it folks!**_

 **T is for...Texting And Driving**

It was late at night on a quiet, two-lane highway. Only a few cars passed by them, lights illuminating their form as they rolled by at a easy 65. The Mustang's lava red scanner kept a steady pace, scanning the surrounding area for any kind of danger. It didn't matter how much he scanned, he never came up with something to get all over protective, 'battle mode' over.

Another hour passed. It wouldn't be till early the next morning before they'd see home. Sighing, the silent AI, out of boredom, turned his virtual gaze on to his partner. Mike sat in the driver seat, scrolling through his phone. He, too had a bored look on his face. The brightness of his screen illuminating his face in a white glow.

It wasn't until Mike started typing out a reply to something that the young AI got an idea.

KITT knew it could cause some unwanted beef between them, but it would be worth it. It was obvious the two of them were needing something to do that was beyond a simple game of Checkers or I Spy. Besides, the law clearly states that texting is prohibited when behind the wheel, as is drinking. So, KITT could use this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Correct Mike's mistake _and_ cure their boredom.

He gave himself a pat on the back with a sarcastic smile. Sometimes he could be just too damn smart for himself!

Slowly, KITT began to drift out of his lane once the other was scanned clear for the next several miles. Watching his driver for any kind of reaction. Mike frowned at the slight sensation of being pulled by the inertia from the Mustang, but that was it.

 _Ok, I guess we're gonna have to go large,_ KITT thought as he once again considered actually doing this. He knew his father and Michael did this all the time to each other as a way of playful irritation. But he's never tried this with Mike before. It's always been a smooth, quiet drive home whenever they took a long distance case. He was genuinely curious but also dreading the potential outcome.

Speeding up slightly, he continued forward for a few minutes before slamming on his breaks. Mike's phone went flying down to the floor board on the passenger side while his hands shot to the wheel in an attempt to take back control. What was wrong with KITT? Was he hacked or something?

It wasn't until he started to hear low chuckling that he began to glare at the blue orb in the center of the dash. "What did you do?" He growled out with a glare.

"What are you talking about?" KITT questioned after managing to sober up some.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why the hell did you do that?"

KITT was silent for a few moments. His driver's vitals were back to being steady now after the sudden rush. But his heart rate was slowly increasing, a sign that his partner wasn't finding it funny anymore. If he even did at all.

So he tried a different tactic. One he knew would stump his partner and keep his bumper from getting chewed out.

"The law clearly states that texting and driving is illegal and can lead to a fine if caught on a public highway." His AI calmly explained. "I was simply preventing that from happening. You're welcome."

Mike was stammering after the calm, monotone explanation. His eyes never once leaving the blue orb on the dash. The red eye stayed connected with his the whole time, waiting patiently for a response.

"What's wrong with just saying, 'Mike get off your phone. It's illegal'?" He finally asked quietly. He swore he heard KITT smirk.

"Well now where's the fun in that?" KITT asked him, a smile audible in his voice. Mike couldn't help but grin himself.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Mikey."

 _ **Sorry this one's short y'all! I thought it would be a good place to end it!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *updates playlist cuz I have nothing better to do***_


	21. U is for

_**Howdy KR fans! I'm terribly sorry about the wait for the next chappie. It's not easy to pick up where you left off, especially when ya got a bad case of writer's block. But I'm SLOWLY starting to regain my pace again. Anyway, this next chapter was kinda a drag because I couldn't really come up with anything worth writing about. Isn't it amazing how fast ur inspiration can come and go? It's so annoying! Like seriously! Just gimme somethin! *sighs* Ok. Well. Let's get this party started.**_

 _ **AceAttorneyFantic**_ _ **\- Um, no...Well actually my mom did one time. It was so funny!**_

 _ **Okeydokey. As I've stated before like the broken record I am: ANY and ALL flames will be fed to my two loyal werewolves! With or without Michael's permission! Don't do it people!**_

 **U is for...U and I**

It started out as a calm night, a new moon giving out zero light. He decided on taking a walk to clear his busy head. His partner trying to dissuade that action with all his might, for he knew all too well how unstable Mike was at the moment. But he never got anywhere. Once Mike makes a decision, its like talking to a wall to get him to change it. And it didn't help any that he couldn't beat around a direct order to stay put.

Of course, Mike wouldn't be out here had it not been for his father's reckless bravery.

The young man hadn't realized how far he went until the flashing of headlights caught his attention. At first, he thought it was his partner. Having enough of the waiting game and constant silence every time he tried to address his partner. Mike knew the silent treatment would only eat away at his partner's circuits. But he couldn't bring himself to let him in. Let him know what he intended to do. Though he was pretty sure KITT knew, or at least had an idea. For the past 30 minutes, his partner had spoken in a tone so unlike his own. Chuckling and poking fun at the bad guys they put behind bars together.

But all he ever got was silence on the other end.

Mike noticed, dimly around the haziness in his head, that traffic was coming his way. Huh. He didn't remember crossing the road. Must be the alcohol in his system. Mike stared at each car that flew by him. Absently wondering how painful it would be to end it. To take that first step...and end all the pain twirling and swirling around in his mind. All the painful images...the fire...the screams...the heat...sounds of crumpling metal and popping wood...watching as the roof caved in on itself...sealing off any hope of getting inside...

Ending all hope of saving the people still inside.

Tears stung his eyes. He pinched them closed, gritting his teeth when a sob threatened to claw its way from his throat. He didn't have the right to break down. It was his fault his father is dead. It was his fault everyone hates him now. It was his fault for breaking his trust with Kitt.

It's his fault for ruining everyone's lives. Forever.

 _I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry for not making it in time to get you out of there. I'm sorry for being such a failure. I'm sorry for not seeing the sign before hand. I'm sorry..._

The helpless stream of thoughts continued as he took a step closer to the road. Cars completely unaware to his presence. Nor the insanity brewing in his head. Mike blinked back the fresh stream of tears that were all threatening to fall. He guessed by their current speed, there wouldn't be much left of him. Hopefully it will be quick. But, then again, did he honestly deserve a quick and painless death? His father had to be burned alive. Watch with open eyes as his flesh melted off his bones. Smell the wretched scent of burnt hair and human flesh. Hell, who's to say he didn't get caught under something and was forced to suffer a long and agonizing death?

"Mike?"

The man in question didn't even jump at the sudden voice from beside him. Though he could tell by the extra dark shadow to his left that it was his partner, all lights off both inside and out. How the hell did KITT make it across without Mike noticing? He sighed. Keeping his head down, looking up only when a car zoomed by.

"Mike?" His voice had a softer tone to it and...something else Mike couldn't identify...Worry? Fear? Guilt? All of the above?

He swallowed. His throat feeling like sand paper and cotton mixed in one. "What?" Mike didn't face him.

"What are you doing all the way out here? You could've gotten hurt." KITT sounded like he was trying hard to keep the conversation neutral. Why though? Was he afraid Mike would dart forward? Why was he even here to begin with? Mike told him, _ordered_ him, to stay home.

"Why did you disobey my order?" He demanded, still keeping his eyes glued to the concrete dividers in the middle of the road.

KITT was silent a moment. "I knew something was wrong." He admitted calmly.

Mike's first clenched. "I told you to stay put." He growled out.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed your order, Mike. But you have to understand-"

"I don't care what you have to say KI-!"

"It wasn't your fault."

The simple phrase froze the man on the spot. His eyes going wide. Mike's throat suddenly painfully tight. He felt his body trembling, but he didn't care. Soon his cheeks were wet, salty liquid cascading down in a fast pace.

The soft nudge to his left hand didn't register immediately. Nor did the gently swooshing noise of KITT's lava red, double scanner. The warmth against his hand almost felt as if his partner was holding it gently in his own. The thought brought a sad smile to his face. He always liked to play around tease his partner about what it would be like had KITT been human.

Mike allowed his eyes to tearfully drift to his silent partner. His eyes drawing to the calming pacing of KITT's scanner. He ran his hand along the side paneling of the car as he made it to the driver's side. The door automatically clicking open the instant his shaking fingers reached the handle. Mike sunk down into the warm leather seat. His head still swam with demons, but at least he knew he still had KITT.

 _All the things in my head everything left unsaid_

 _I never got a second to say_

 _Knew that I adored you the moment that I saw you_

 _just terrified you'd push me away_

 _Though we're dying slowly just want you to hold me what are we waiting for_

 _We're alive_

 _ **Sorry for killing off Michael! It was the plot bunnies' fault! I swear!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again! *plays games on my phone***_

 **Ending Song Credits:** _U by Gareth Emery Ft. Bo Bruce_


End file.
